The Russian Selection
by QueenofLove21
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is ready to be married, so he goes through The Selection. Eligible Princesses from all over the world come to Russia to compete in The Selection to be the one who marries Dimitri and becomes Queen of Russia. One of the Princesses is Rose, Princess of Turkey. Based off of the novel The Selection by Kiera Cass. Read and review, you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I got my inspiration for this story after reading The Selection by Kiera Cass. If you haven't read it, you should, it's good! If you haven't, don't worry, you will understand after this.**

"Your highness!" I turned around groaning when I heard someone calling for me. Andrew, one of my father's footmen ran up to me. "His majesty wants to see you in his study immediately."

I rolled my eyes and changed my route of course to Abe's study. Wonder what he wants now. Another appearance, more charity work, another ball?

My name is Rosemarie Janine Margaret Hathaway-Mazur, Princess of Turkey, and I have just turned 18 years old. My father is Abraham Mazur, King of Turkey, and my mother is Janine Mazur nee Hathaway, Queen of Turkey formally Princess of Scotland. I am their eldest child of three

I have a younger brother, Caleb Abraham Maxwell Mazur, Crown Prince of Turkey. Caleb is 16 years old and is set to become the future King of Turkey. My younger sister, Kennedy Katherine Janine Mazur, Princess of Turkey, is now 11 years old. She will endure the same thing I will have to, be put into an arrange marriage for allies.

Every country in the world is now run by a monarchy, so it is more important then anything to have allies since a lot of the powerhouses are known to invade smaller countries. Turkey being one of them.

When I got into my father's office, I saw my mother, brother, as well as several other council members. They bowed to me, but it didn't even phase me anymore.

"What do you need old man?" I asked as I sat down in one of the large chair in front of his desk. Caleb rolled his eyes at me while some of the council members looked appalled that I would talk to the King that way. Abe just ignored the comment.

"Rose, this is Aleksandr Bulshakov, the ambassador from Russia." I shook his hand and greeted him.

"Your highness, it is an honor to meet you." He kissed my hand before we turned our attention back to Abe.

"Mr. Bulshakov has informed me that the Crown Prince of Russia, Dimitri, is about ready to take the throne, but in order to do that, he needs a wife." Here it was, here was my arranged marriage. At least, I hope that it was an arrange marriage instead of- "And it has been decided by the Russian government that she shall find a wife through a Selection." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

This was the worst news I could have ever received. When a Prince has reached the age where he decides he will marry, he has two options, find a bride through an arranged marriage or go through a Selection.

A Selection is a competition where 25 different girls, Princesses, from different countries are invited to participate in hopes of becoming the Prince's wife in the end. Almost every King agrees to send his daughter since the Prince that is holding it usually comes from one of the more powerful countries. In the Selection, the Prince will almost be dating all of us at once and as the competition goes on, he will eliminate girls until he is down to the last one.

It has been done several times in the past; it is actually how my mother met my father. When he was 21, he decided he was ready for marriage and held a Selection. My mother was the eldest Princess from Scotland so she came to Turkey, won, and became the Queen of Turkey.

"This is a huge honor Rose," My mother said from her seat. "Russia is becoming the top country in the world and if you were to marry Dimitri, then Turkey will advantage from it greatly." I wanted to object, but Abe knew it was coming.

"Kiz," He said in a fatherly tone. "I know that you are ready for marriage and I think you and Dimitri would be excellent together. Mr. Bulshakov will be escorting you to Russia in one week. You should probably go upstairs and start packing."

I knew that was his way of dismissing me so I left his study in a daze. Of all the things I did not want in my life was to participate in a Selection. It leaves girls heartbroken and embarrassed if they didn't get picked. Plus, it meant that I would have to leave my home in Turkey.

As I was walking to my room, I passed the Mazur room. Only my parents and my siblings used the room and nobody else was to enter it except for maids. We spend a lot of time there playing games and just hanging out.

The door was opened slightly and I could hear someone playing the Grand Piano in there. I opened the door and saw Kennedy sitting at the bench playing Greensleves. Out of everyone in our family, she was the only one who knew how to play the piano since she was the only one of us with patience. Even though she was 11 years old, she played liked she was 30.

I stood in the doorway and saw her face in concentration as her fingers moved across the keys effortlessly. She has memorized this piece a few years ago but it was also her favorite to play. Once she had finished the piece I clapped for her causing her to jump.

"I didn't know anyone else was here." She said in a hushed tone.

"That was beautiful Kennedy." I said as I walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. She leaned her head against my shoulder the second I sat down.

"Are you really leaving for Russia?" I don't know how she heard that. "I overheard Baba talking about it to Anne. I know that it's wrong and not something princess should do, but they were talking loud." She defended herself without me saying anything, which caused me to laugh.

"It's all right." I said knowing I would have eavesdropped if I could. "I leave in a week." She looked up to me with so much sadness in her eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I just hugged her not knowing what to say. "He has to pick you you know." I laughed at that statement. "Rose, I'm serious." She got up to look at me. "Look at you, you are so beautiful, kind, and every quality a man would want for his Queen." She seemed so sure of what she said.

"Thanks Kennedy." I gave her another hug. "I should go start packing, go back to your playing." She nodded, not needing to be told twice, and quickly started playing Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. I shook my head at her as I left the room closing the door behind me.

When I finally got to my room, some of my maids were already packing my clothes up. I just decided I wanted to sleep so I flopped down on my bed, not wanting the week to be over.

(Break)

Of course, the week went by so fast. Everyone had been busy making sure this trip would be a success and that I would have everything I would need when I was in Russia.

Today was the day that I would be saying goodbye to my family. I hugged my mother first since she already gave me all the advice I would need last night. Then it was Caleb.

"I'll miss you Rosie." He said jokingly but his smile was wiped off his face when I sent him a deathly glare. "You will do amazing, I know it." I just hugged him before he could say anything else. Next was Kennedy who already had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rose." She said hugging my tightly. "You will win, I just know it! Next thing I know I'll be there for the showing of the Elite Eight."

I just laughed at her eagerness. "Slow down Kennedy, let me get through the first day first." She just went on about how I was sure to win and that I am irresistible.

Out of all of everyone in my family, she and I looked the most alike. We both shared our tan olive skin, deep brown eyes, and long dark brown hair that sometimes looked black. Even though she hadn't reached that age yet, I knew that when she matured, she would get a figure like mine. I had an amazing body with the best curves a woman could ask for. A lot of men always referred to me as an exotic-desert princess. I guess that fit for living in Turkey.

Once she finished her spew, the last person I had to say goodbye to was Abe.

"Good luck Kiz," He said giving me a hug. "I knew since the first day you were born that you were going to be the center of the world. If it makes you feel any better, I was planning on an arranged marriage between you and Dimitri, but before I could put in the offer, the Selection was announced. He is a good man and leader, you two will work, trust me."

"Thank you Baba." I said giving him another big hug. "I hope to do you proud." He nodded and gave me a kiss before I was ushered onto the Royal plane.

Mr. Bulshakov was already on the plane and I sat down in a seat where I could see my family still on the terminal. They waved to me once more before being ushered back into the limo to be taken back to the palace. I sighed as I sat back in my seat. Everything has happened so fast, hopefully this plane ride won't go so fast.

"Your highness," I was pulled out of my thoughts and turned towards Mr. Bulshakov. "I have to give you some information of the Prince." I nodded and he continued. "Prince Dimitri is 23 years old and-" But before he could continue, I stopped him.

"Sorry Mr. Bulshakov, but is there a file I could read or anything?" He stumbled but handed me the folder from his hands. When I saw the picture of Dimitri I was stunned. He was hot, his hair was pulled back, had the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen; he looked like a God.

Prince Dimitri Belikov

Age: 23

Family:

King Anthony Belikov

Deceased

Father

Queen Olena Belikova

Mother

Age 48

Princess Karolina Belikova-Volkov

Sister

Age 26

Married

2 Children

Paul Belikov-Volkov

Zoya Belikova-Volkov

Princess Sonya Belikova

Sister

Age 21

Widow

1 Child

Natalya Belikova

Princess Viktoria Belikova

Sister

Age 17

The file went on to talk about his life and more basic information. I hate reading and I got bored so I just put the file down on a table and looked out the window and all the clouds.

(BREAK)

When the plane landed, I was surprised when I saw outside of my window. I was expecting it to be a wasted artic land, but it was beautiful and sunny. However, I was told to still wear a lose jacket since it was only early March.

Mr. Bulshakov was supposed to escort me to the palace, "Your highness, I must warn you," He said before we got off the plane. "There are many people and cameras who are going to want to see you. So just embrace yourself when you get off the plane." I rolled my eyes at him, I was used to paparazzi, I was a princess after all.

When I stepped off the plane, I instantly pulled my coat tighter when I felt a cold breeze of air. The roaring of the crowds was something of its own. I could barely hear myself think once I got off the plane. A big smile came onto my face as I waved to everyone. Cameras were going off and reporters were already starting their new story.

"Princess Rose," They all cheered and as I walked past them, I would wave and sometimes stop for pictures. Finally, Mr. Bulshakov and one of the security members came forward and told me that we had to go. I said my goodbyes to the people before getting into the limo. Before we left the airport, I saw other royal planes already there on the tarmac.

"Am I first to arrive?" I asked as we started our way to the palace.

"No, you are actually one of the last to arrive. Several of the other Princesses arrived early this morning." A man in a dark suit said. I was shocked because I did not know who he was or where he was from. "I am Mason Ashford, head of your security team here in Russia." He said sticking out his hand to shake. "Princess, while you here, it is my duty to make sure you are safe and adjust well to Russia. Since the Selection has no set time, we do not have any idea how long you will be here for."

I just nodded my head and looked out my window watching Russia pass by. Who knows, maybe one day I would be Queen of this country.

It took about 30 minutes for us to reach the palace and when we did, my jaw almost dropped. The Russian palace was beautiful, almost as if it came out of a storybook. It was huge and defining making it known that the Royal Family lived here.

When we pulled up to the front, I could see other limos there that must have carried the other Princesses. Mason helped me out of the car and I noticed that he was a good-looking man. He had red shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and well-defined muscles. I smiled at him as he escorted me up the stairs with Mr. Bulshakov right behind us.

"Princess Rosemarie," At the top of the stairs was an older looking woman with grey hair and looked like a vulture almost. "My name is Ellen Kirova, I am to be your guide and teacher during the Selection. Come, I will show you where all the other ladies are at." I knew that I wouldn't like her the second I put eyes on her.

She led me towards a room that held so many other girls wearing their tiaras and best dresses. I sat down next to a red head that I was guessing was my cousin from Scotland that my mother told me about. She gave me a small smile but before we could say anything, Kirova started talking while a slideshow was played.

"Welcome ladies to The Selection," All the girls gave a small applause. "Now, I know some of you know each other but we will be introducing every girl here. First, we have Blair Zeklos from England." A picture of a blonde petite girl came up on the screen and I've recognized her when we went to England for a treaty agreement. "Abby Badica from France, Isabella from Spain, Delilah Hathaway from Scotland," I turned towards Delilah and smiled at my cousin. Now I remember her and my mother talking about her. "Serena Drozdov from Germany, Scarlette from Canada, Natalie Dashkov from America, Camille Conta from Australia, Avery Lazar from Italy, Reece Tarus from Spain, Arianna Szelsky from Sweden, Laurel Jones from Ireland, Beatrice Voda from Poland, Natasha Ozera from Norway," Oh no, Norway is here. Norway and Turkey have never been allies. "Rosemarie Mazur from Turkey," I blushed when I saw my picture come up on the screen, I looked hot in that picture that was taken at my 18th birthday extravaganza. Some girls were shooting me glares but that only made me confident. "Elizabeth from Ukraine, Kristin Sawyer from Panama, Julia Cavendish from Indonesia, Iris Kane from Mongolia, Lisa DiStefano from Switzerland, Sonya Karp from Austria, Olive Sarcozy from Denmark, Gwendolyn Doru from Greece, Serena Barnes from Romania, and finally, Stella Carmack from Finland." It seemed like there were a wide variety of girls here and it was going to be interesting.

We were all looking at each other like we were sizing each other up. "This room is the Belikova room, only you, the Queen, and Princesses are allowed in here. A women only room if you should call it." She had a quiet laugh as if she was laughing at her own joke. I looked over at Delilah and we both just rolled our eyes at her, she will get annoying fast. "Now, as you all know, each one of you have a head of security, they will be with you a lot, so get to know them well. Also, you will each be assigned maids. You are free to go to your rooms to unpack and get settled. See you all at dinner." Then she walked off leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"Come on, let's go unpack." Delilah said grabbing my hand. Mason was waiting for me as well as another guy standing with him.

"Eddie Castile ma'am," He said introducing himself to me. "I am in charge of Delilah." Like Mason, he was also very attractive. He had sandy blonde shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and you could see the muscles through his shirt. I shook his hand and smiled at him. "We will show you two your rooms." He walked towards the grand staircases and down a lavish hallway and we found out that both Delilah and I's rooms are right near each other.

Mason opened to door for me and I quickly said goodbye to my friend and walked into my room. I looked around and saw some Turkish artifacts. "The Prince wanted each of the girls to feel at home." He explained as if he could sense my confusion. That was really nice of him. The bedspread on the bed was imported from Turkey, I could tell by the deep red richness of it. There was a glass double door that led out to a balcony. They were open and a light breeze was coming in making the white sheer curtains blow in the air.

"Is the room to your liking?" I turned around and saw a girl who looked like a little kid stand there. "Your highness, I'm Mia Rinaldi, your head maid. If the room is not to your liking, we can change it for you."

"No, it's amazing. Thank you." I said to her as I studied the room, seeing the Turkish artifacts really make me miss my home. I miss Baba, Anne, Caleb, and Kennedy. I never thought that I would. Mason just excused himself as Mia went her way unpacking my stuff, even though most of it already was.

"Tomorrow there is going to be a welcoming party for you, but it will be televised so the whole world will be watching." She said. "Me and your other maids have started on your dress for it. You will be interviewed so everyone can get a glimpse of whom you are."

I just nodded not knowing what to say. So I walked out onto the balcony and leaned against it staring into the gardens. The gardens they had were beautiful like the ones we had back in Turkey. Everyone though always thought it was funny to have roses in them for me.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. When I looked to see what it was, there was a figure walking around the gardens by himself. I looked closer and saw that it was the Prince. I wondered why he was by himself and what he was doing out there now. Part of me knew that I should stare at him but I couldn't help it, even this far away he was captivating.

After a few minutes he turned around and noticed me standing there. My room was on the second floor but he could still see me staring at him. Our eyes met each other's and it was like I couldn't break from his graze. He was so handsome that I felt like I needed to continue to stare at him. It might have been silly since I have yet to meet the man and he has 24 other beautiful women here to compete for him, but I felt a connection. After a few minutes, he was the one to break our gaze. He bowed gracefully to me before walking away.

I stood there not knowing what to do with myself. "Your highness," I turned around and saw Mia standing there. "We need to start to get you ready for tonight." I just nodded my head and she directed me to vanity where another girl stood waiting. "Your highness, this is Jillian Mastrano, your other maid." She curtsied to me and started on my hair.

"If I am to stay here for awhile then you will need to stop using titles and just call me Rose. Understand?" I hated always being called Your Highness and in Turkey, rarely anyone used titles in the palace. It was always Rose.

They just nodded as Jill continued on my hair silently. I could tell she was a more quiet and reserved type but I wanted her to open up. Mia was getting my outfit ready and once my hair was done she helped me into it.

"You know I can dress myself." I told her still feeling shy about people seeing my naked body.

"We are here to help you and make you look perfect." She said as she took off all of my clothes. Mia helped me into a red dress that was in the Turkish fashion. It was a beautiful dress and made me look good but not over the top.

Once they deemed me fit for dinner, I walked out of my room and towards the dinning room. I could hear the other girls chatter from the hallway and when I got there, I could tell that I was the last person to arrive. _Always late Rose,_ I thought to myself.

I was able to point out Delilah with her blazing red hair. She was the only girl here that had the red hair, but it was familiar for me, it was the same shade as my mother. There was a huge table that had enough seats for all of us but they already had name cards on it.

I wanted to see where I was sitting so when I finally found my seat, I internally groaned. On my right was Natasha Ozera from Norway, one of Turkeys enemies. On my left was Serena Barnes from Romania. Romania and Turkey currently had a treaty so I was happy that I could talk to her.

"Rose," I turned around and saw Delilah standing behind me with Sonya Karp from Australia. "You know Sonya right?"

"Yes, we met last year when we went to Australia. Nice to see you again Sonya." We hugged like we were old friends.

"Likewise Rose, I wish it was under better circumstances. But with it being early in the Selection, we can be good friends." Then she just walked off leaving me a little confused. I just shook it off when Kirova walked in telling us to take our seats.

There were exactly enough seats for us and not for the royal family. "I know many of you want to meet the Prince and Royal family, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight is about you girls and getting to know each other." Then the dinner was served and I already wanted to stab Tasha in the eyes.

"Norway just made negotiations with Russia just last year." She bragged to Avery Lazar from Italy who sat across from us. "I am sure that I am a shoe in for this competition. Don't get comfortable ladies." I wish I could wipe that smug off of her face.

Instead I turned to Serena and talked to her. I learned that she was the eldest of 7 children and she missed them all too much. Part of me knew that she wouldn't last long, but she really was a sweet girl.

Thankfully, the dinner was over quickly and I went upstairs to change out of the dress. Mia helped me change into a simpler dress and a light coat since I wanted to go out to the gardens before I went to bed. She was hesitant but I told her that I needed to clear my head.

It was the start of spring and the flowers were starting to bloom. There was a bench close to a fountain that I decided I would sit at. The amount of stars I could see tonight astonished me. I was too busy looking at the stars that I didn't even realize a presence behind me.

"You shouldn't be out here without your security." I jumped up at the voice and turned around to see the Prince with an amused smile on his face. "Princess Rosemarie correct?"

"Rose," I said automatically. "I'm only called Rosemarie when I'm in trouble." It wasn't the only time I was called by my formal name, but I figured he would understand.

He motioned for me to sit back down and I did with him joining me. "Technically I am not supposed to meet any of the girls till tomorrow," I wondered why he was out here then. "But, when I saw you walk out here, I knew I had to talk to you."

"You don't know me." There it was, my hot headed and sarcastic part of me. My entire life, I had always been closed off, especially to love. Not after- _No Rose, you will not go there. _I thought to myself.

He looked at me as if he knew I was battling something in my mind but thankfully didn't ask about it. Instead he stood up and offered me his hand. "Come, I will escort you back to your room. You should not be out here alone." I wanted to snap back at him, but when he grabbed my hand, so much electricity passed between us.

I was shocked and looked up at him to see if he felt it to but his face was emotionless, almost as if he put a wall up. We walked in silence until we got to my room. He took my hand and kissed it before opening my door for me.

Astonished, I walked into my room and was in a daze as Jill got me ready for bed. That night, I fell asleep thinking out the Russian Prince.

**A/N So I hope you like my new story. If you haven't read my other story, It's Complicated, you should :) I will basically spend my time updating both this story and the other one. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There were so many nice and encouraging words **** Anyway, here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up soon! Enjoy!**

"Miss, you need to wake up." I groggily rubbed my eyes as I saw Mia standing over me. "You need to get ready for breakfast." She basically dragged me out of bed and in front of the vanity where Jill started working on my hair. Mia made the bed and then grabbed my dress from the closet. I wish I could pick out my own clothes; I did in Turkey.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I was deemed acceptable and ushered down to breakfast. Kirova was waiting outside the dining room. "You're late again Rose." Even though I hated it when people used titles around me, part of me wanted to correct her because I hated her.

Instead I just rolled my eyes and walked in. All of the girls were sitting down and I saw a spot open for me next to Delilah. Some of the girls were giving me the stink eye as I walked past them to my seat, especially Tasha.

"Morning Rose," Delilah chirped at me while I just took a sip of my coffee. On the other side of me was Sonya Karp from Austria. Unfortunately, across table a few seats down was Tasha and Camille Conta from Australia talking obnoxiously loud.

Breakfast was going well and when I ate my last bit of pancake, Kirova strutted in. "Ladies, if you follow me, we are going to the Great Hall where you will all meet the Prince." Most of the girls squealed as chairs scrapped the floor and girls' feet scurrying on the tile floor. Everyone wanted to be first to meet the Prince.

Delilah, Sonya, Natalie Dashkov from America, and I were content on walking near the back. I didn't want to be trampled to death. We all laughed when we entered the Hall and a lot of the girls had pouting faces on. There were 25 tables set up with nameplates on them. I went in search of my name and realized that they were by alphabetical order of our last name. And on my right, the famous Tasha Ozera. Was the place stupid? They have representatives of the two most conflicting countries sitting next to each other. It was bad enough that we were competing for the same guy.

At the least Isabella from Spain was sitting on my left and she seemed nice, except she was so shy and quiet. How did they allow her to enter? Before I could say anything to her, Kirova stood up on the podium. I was in the fourth row of five but I could still see her clearly. Also on the stage was two chairs facing each other.

Kirova starting talking about etiquette, as if she thought we never talked to a Prince before. I zoned out until the doors opened. All the girls turned around and saw Dimitri standing there. My hand sparked as if it remembered last night. Dimitri looked around the room as if he was looking for something, or someone, and smiled when his eyes fell upon me.

"I am sorry to interrupt Mrs. Kirova," He said diplomatically with his face become expressionless. "But I am very anxious to finally meet the girls."

"Of course your Highness." She stumbled and bowed when Dimitri made it up to the podium.

"Welcome ladies to the Royal Palace in Moscow, Russia. I hope your trips went well and you have all settled in nicely. If anything is to your distaste or discomfort, do not be afraid to say and we will replace it right away. I am very honored for you all to be here away from your family. The thought of one of you here will be my wife makes me very excited. Now, each of you will come up one at a time. We will talk and it gives us a good time to meet. We will start with Abby Badica from France." Dimitri ended his speech and held out his hand for Abby coming up the steps. They went over to the chairs and started talking.

I watched them converse for a while before I got bored and started doodling on my paper. Kirova had come over plenty of times to scold me but I continued anyway. I watched as Delilah, who was the last person in the second row; go up to talk to Dimitri. Immediately, they were laughing as if they knew each other for ages and just catching up. I felt happy for my cousin; I didn't want her to be eliminated early on.

Slowly I watched each girl I in the third row go up to talk to Dimitri and felt like it took days. Finally, once Isabella went up and then sat back down, I knew it was my turn.

"Princess Rose," Dimitri said as he extended my hand as I walked up the stairs. When I was on the stage, he gave my hand a light kiss and I felt daggers in my back from the rest of the girls. He smirked as we sat down on the chairs. "It is nice to see you again. Remember, I wasn't supposed to meet you yesterday, so please refrain from telling."

"Darn, I already told a few of the girls." I teased and he was quick to catch on. "They did seem pretty angry at me." We laughed and were able to talk about so many things. I felt like the time just flew by us.

"I should probably send you down and bring up Natasha." I rolled my eyes and he lifted up one eyebrow but didn't question me. "Can I come visit you tonight after dinner? I really like talking to you."

"Of course your Highness." I said with laughter in my voice. He just smiled and I knew that it was my time to leave. So I went down from the stage and Tasha, on the way up, ran right into my shoulder on purpose. When I turned around, Dimitri wasn't paying attention. She just humphed and strutted onto the stage. Part of me felt angry when I saw her put her hand on his arm.

I felt uneasy when I realized she was up there for a long time and they were chatting away as if they would never end. She might have been up there longer then I had been.

Tasha seemed to know that because when she finally came off the stage, she acted as if she was the Queen of the world. She smirked at me and kicked my chair as she went to sit on her own. I was about to go off on her, but refrained myself.

Finally, after what felt like days, he was done talking to all of the girls and it was time for lunch.

"Ladies," He said after Blair Zeklos from England sat down. "Thank you so much for enduring that time. It was nice to be able to get to know a little about you and it makes me excited for this experience. Sorry that it went slightly into lunch. You are free to go to lunch, but if I told you to stay, please do so." Even though I was excited for lunch, it made me feel uneasy because he didn't ask me to stay.

Delilah came up to me, linked our arms as we walked out of the room. "Isn't he just amazing? I hope I win Rose," I zoned her out a little as she gushed about Dimitri. I turned around and saw 8 girls still sitting in their seat, including Isabella. The doors closed before I could see anything else while being pulled by Delilah. But I swore before the doors closed, I thought I saw Dimitri looking at me.

Lunch was uneventful and we all went to the Belikova room before we were required to go prepare for the ball tonight. In the room, we noticed that none of the other girls showed back up. Delilah, Sonya, and I were playing a card game when the doors opened up.

Princess Viktoria walked in with Queen Olena and Dimitri. We all stood for them but they ushered us down. "Hello ladies," the Queen said to us. "I am Olena, Queen of Russia, and this is my youngest daughter Viktoria. Through this Selection, you will be seeing a lot of us here. We find comfort in here and it will also be a place where you do your work outside of your lessons with Mrs. Kirova. My son has asked me permission to come into this room, which I gave, to give you all an announcement."

Dimitri smiled at his mother before having his expressionless face when he addressed us. "As you might remember, after our initial meeting, I asked a few girls to stay behind. I told them they were eliminated from the Selection and that they are to return back to their families. I know this might be hard for some of you, but elimination is required. The ladies that were eliminated were, Serena Barnes from Romania, Stella Carmack from Finland, Julia Cavendish from Indonesia, Scarlette from Canada, Iris Kane from Mongolia," That one I was a bit sad by. Iris seemed really nice and would have been a good friend here. "Isabella from Spain, Kristin Sawyer from Panama, and Elizabeth from Ukraine."

Most of them I didn't care that they went home, less competition. "Now," Dimitri said. "I believe it is time for you all to go prepare for the ball tonight. Russia is excited to meet you all."

All of the girls quickly left the room to go prepare saying goodbye to the Prince as they left. Dimitri smirked at me as I walked by but I just rolled my eyes at him.

When I arrived at my room, Jill and Mia were waiting with a lot of excitement. It seemed as if they could barely contain themselves.

"Come Miss," Mia said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bathroom. A bath was already waiting for me and I was surprised when they both got my clothes off and pushed me in the water. "Much needs to be done for tonight. All of Russia is excited to see you." Jill started my washing my hair while Mia poured fragrance into the bath.

After being scrubbed for an hour, they pulled me out of the bath and into my fluffy white robe. Mia blew dry my hair while Jill lotioned every part of my body. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. While Mia started pinning my hair, Jill started on the make-up.

"Not too much though Jill," I reminded her. I didn't believe that I needed a ton of makeup to look beautiful. My Turkish traits did that for me.

"I hope you like your dress Rose," Jill said excitedly as she lead me out of the bathroom and showed me the most beautiful gown I have ever seen that was laid out on my bed. It was a red ball gown that was tight in the chest and flared out a little after the hips in a layered style. The top of the dress was adorned in diamonds and then a small sash of them around the middle of my waist. (**A/N pic on profile)**

"You made this?" I was shocked that my brilliant maids made this masterpiece. They both nodded proudly before pulling me into the gown. It fit perfectly, just like it was made for me. When they had it securely on with a comfy pair of shoes that almost looked like ballet slippers.

"They are really comfy," Jill confirmed for me. "It is easier to stand on your feet for awhile and then dance in." Once they placed diamond earrings in my ears, I was complete.

We all laughed and admired their work when there was a soft knock on the door. It opened revealing Mason. "Your highness, it is time to go." I thanked my maids once more before leaving with Mason. "May I say, you look very beautiful today Princess."

"Rose," I said automatically. "Please, call me Rose. And thank you." He walked me down the hall, to where there were doors that led to staircases in the formal ballroom. All of the other girls were already there, and I noticed, not one other girl was wearing red. And none of their dresses were as beautiful as mine. They all shot daggers once more when I arrived. I had a small feeling that most of them did not like me.

Delilah quickly came up to in a beautiful blue dress that made her eyes radiant. "You look amazing Rose!" She squealed. Sonya came up wearing a pale yellow dress that seemed to really suit her. She complimented me on my dress and then Kirova interrupted us.

"Ladies, ladies," She said causing everyone to quiet down. "Now I know you are all excited for tonight. You will all line up when I call your name. This will be the order that you are all presented. Natalie Dashkov, Camille Conta, Sonya Karp, Olive Sarcozy, Blair Zeklos, Abby Badica, Serena Drozdov, Gwendolyn Duro, Laurel Jones, Avery Lazar, Tasha Ozera, Beatrice Voda, Reece Taurus, Delilah Hathaway, Arianna Szelsky, Lisa DiStefano, and Rose Mazur." All of the girls lined up as their name was read and I was actually surprised that my name was last. I thought for sure it was the order that we were in this morning by our last names, but I realized it was by our countries this time. "Ladies, quiet down." The girls had started to chatter again but when Kirova gave them a glare, they stopped. "Now, one by one, your names will be read. You will walk through the doors, stop at the balcony as the herald reads off information and then when he finishes and the applause start, you will slowly walk down the stairs smiling at the people. The Prince will meet you at the bottom of the stairs. You will then go join the crowds. Understand? Good." Then she went over the double doors and gave a small knock.

We then heard a loud knocking and the herald starting. The doors opened and Natalie walked out and the last thing we heard before the door closed was the applause. I realized after the first few girls went that I was not patient enough to be placed last. Now I had to wait forever. Though, I was happy when it was Tasha's turn because she kept 'primping' and complaining till it was her turn. I talked quietly with Lisa, but she wasn't a girl I really wanted to be friends with. She was from Switzerland and Abe hated them, he hated how they always claimed to be 'neutral'. Once it was her turn, I felt nervous. Only Kirova was in the room but I realized this was the first official appearance I would have in Russia. This made it real that I was a member in the Russian Selection.

The doors opened and Kirova ushered me forward. "Princess Rosemarie Janine Margaret Hathaway-Mazur from Turkey." The herald said as I stood on the balcony and looked down at all of the people. The other girls were standing in different huddles. All of them, except the one that claimed Delilah, Natalie, Sonya, and Gwendolyn, glared at me. Everyone else in the room seemed almost, captivated by me. I could see Dimitri at the bottom of the stairs staring up at me. I gave him one of my man-eater smiles as the herald continued talking about random information about me. When he was finished, the room applauded as I walked down the large staircase.

Dimitri gave a small bow to me when I reached the bottom and stuck out his hand for me. I took it and when my feet hit the floor, he kissed my hand making me blush. "Roza," He said in a husky voice that made my knees quiver. I walked over to the other girls where I was handed a glass of champagne as Dimitri stood on a few of the steps. "Welcome," He said to the crowd lifting up his glass. "I am very honored that you have come to the Palace to celebrate with me the beginning of the Russian Selection. This is a very exciting and important moment in our history. I am excited for this journey to begin and for the end reward, a wife and a new Queen. I believe that I will be very happy with my future bride. Our late king and my father, King Nathan," Everyone paused to say 'Lord Bless Nathan' before Dimitri continued. "When he was only 20 years old, he found our most gracious and loving queen and my mother, Queen Olena, during his own Selection. Their love proved to me that it is possible and that the Selection does work. Tonight, we celebrate the Russian Selection and the beautiful girls here. Let's enjoy this night, To the Future Queen of Russian," He said lifting up his glass to a toast.

"To Queen of Russia." Everyone said before taking a sip. I caught Dimitri's eye and gave him a smile before turning around to talk to Delilah.

"Rose," She gushed as she pulled me away from the other girls. "You should have seen his face when you were announced. If I don't win this, I hope you do Rose." I smiled at her a hugged her since I didn't know what else to do.

Her enthusiasm really made me miss Kennedy. If she was here, I know she and Kennedy would get along so well. I finished my glass of champagne and I saw Dimitri dancing with Tasha and that just made me want another glass. So I dismissed myself from Delilah and went to find a waiter.

I grabbed a glass and started drinking it when someone walked up to me. She seemed like she was my age but was very beautiful. She had long very blonde hair, jade green eyes, and had a body that could rival a supermodel. "Hi, you're Princess Rosemarie right? From Turkey?" She also seemed very energetic. Next to her stood a taller man with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. They seemed familiar-

"Yes I am," I said shaking her outreached hand. "But please call me Rose."

"I'm Lissa Dragomir, Duchess of Omsk." She said happily before turning towards the guy. "This is fiancé, Christian Ozera." He reached for my hand as well but I was shocked. I quickly recovered though to shake his hand and I was happy that neither one seemed to pick up on my fault.

"Ozera?" I asked. "Do you happen to be related to-" But he cut me off.

"Tasha?" He guessed with a smirk. "Yes, she is my cousin." I was shocked but then laughed when I heard him say 'unfortunately' under his breath.

"So if you are from Norway then-" But once again he cut me off, I was getting very annoyed with him.

"Oh I am not from Norway, I'm actually from Russia." He must have seen the confusion on my face before continuing. "My mother was the late King Nathan's sister and the Prince Dimitri's aunt. When King Nathan began his Selection, Norway only had two sons, the now King Rupert and Prince Andrew. Norway was on a brink of war and desperately needed alliances with Russia. So a treaty was made and the young Princess Anastasia of Russia married Norway's youngest Prince, Prince Andrew. After several years of marriage, they had their only son, me." Lissa took linked her arm through his and pulled him closer to her. "So when Dimitri announced his plans for the Russian Selection, Lissa and I decided that we would stay here to support my cousin." Christian bent down to kiss Lissa on the head making her giggle.

Before I could make a remark, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there. "Rose," He said giving me a slight bow before turning his gaze. "Lissa, Christian," He shook Christian's hand and giving Lissa a kiss on the cheek. "I hope that you have both settled in well. I see you have meet one of the Princesses, Rose from Turkey."

The three of them conversed for a while before Dimitri took my hand and led me toward the dance floor. He leaned really close as the orchestra played a beautiful piece and whispered in my ear. "You look so beautiful today Roza." The husky sound of his voice made me shiver and that caused him to pull me in closer but was still allowed.

"Roza?" I questioned looking up at his face.

"Your name in Russian." His eyes never left mine and once again, I felt glares shooting at my back.

"I bet you say that to all of the other girls." I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and I just met this man.

"Only you Roza," He smirked as the dance ended. Once again he gave me another slight bow before walking over to Gwendolyn to dance with.

The rest of the night was long and boring. I talked to Lissa a few more times and decided that I really liked her and she asked me to have tea with her tomorrow. A few other diplomats came over to talk to me, even the Turkey ambassador who gave me updates from my home country.

I only talked to Dimitri one more time before I decided that I would retire to bed. Mia and Jill were quick to get my dress off and my hair out of its pins. They gushed about how beautiful I looked and how much Russia will love me. When they finally left me in the darkness, the last thing I saw before I succumbed to sleep was the look on Dimitri's face when he danced with me.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like chapter 2! Again thank you to all who reviewed, and if you read this story, REVIEW! Also, on my profile page is a list of some of the main characters and actors/actresses that I see them as. The list isn't complete, but if you are a visualizer like me, its there. Anyway, till next time! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am sorry that I didn't update sooner **** I have a severe nut allergy and had a really bad allergic reaction. Just got out of the hospital and just started writing. Hope you understand! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

It has been two months since the Selection has started. Everyday seems like the same; wake up, breakfast, lesson with Kirova, lunch, sit around in Belikova Room, dinner, someone has a date with Dimitri, bedtime. Then it starts all over again.

Everyday though, I have been able to spend a few minutes with Dimitri. We have been on four "dates" but we just walked around the gardens and talked. Sometime he will come up to my room after dinner to talk or we will chat in between the days. Right after my first date, Gwendolyn, Arianna and Tasha were also able to score dates. Tasha couldn't stop bragging about it for days. Finally, after taking so much, I had to remind her that she was fourth to get a date so the three of us were more important to Dimitri. That shut her up for awhile, but earned me death glares from other girls.

The stress of being here, trying to compete for a guy, and being away from home has gotten too much at times. After exploring, I was happy to find a huge workout gym with state of the art equipment as well as a mini track. So every morning I made Mia wake me up earlier then the other girls so I could go down and workout.

Back in Turkey, Baba created a huge gym for us to workout in with our trainers who were also bodyguards. He said that we could never be too protected and being able to protect ourselves was a good skill. Plus, being able to wear shorts, a t-shirt, sports bra, and running shoes felt like heaven. I hated wearing dresses and fancy shoes all the time.

After running several laps and lifting weights, I was finishing my workout by stretching when I heard the door open. I was confused because normally it is me in here, no one ever came in except Mason who works out with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today though I got here later then I normally do because I just didn't want to get out of bed. However, to my surprise, I saw Dimitri standing there in just shorts and a bare chest since he just took off his shirt.

I quickly stood up and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was gorgeous; he had a nice 6-pack and his muscles were well defined. Such a hot God. While I was staring at him, he was staring at me running his eyes up and down my body. Sweat glistening off my skin and instead of t-shirt, I wore just a tank top that showed off all of my curves.

I felt myself starting to blush under his gaze, so of course I ruined the moment. "See something you like Comrade?" I asked confidently. When I said that though, it broke his trance and he quickly put his shirt on much to my disappointment.

"This is my gym." He said putting up his mask again. I started thinking of it like a guardian mask, like he was guarding his emotions.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was using it." I said quickly gathering my stuff. "I came across it awhile ago and it helped me relieve-" I was mumbling this all out as I tried to get out of there quickly as I felt suddenly embarrassed.

However, as I was walking past him, he reached out and grabbed onto my arm. "I didn't say you had to leave Roza." There it was again, Roza. I loved it when he said my name like this. "No one uses this gym except for a few of my friends. I was just shocked to see a Princess in here."

For some reason, that just made me angry causing me to drop my stuff. "You know what Dimitri," I said feeling myself seething, almost as if darkness was consuming me. "Just because I am a Princess, does not mean I have to be weak. Unlike almost every Princess in this world, I actually like to do something for myself. So stop thinking of me like every single other girl here. I am different from them." Then I just stormed out without looking back.

I know that I wasn't just angry with him for saying that. I was angry at so many things. I was angry for having to be in a Selection, angry at my parents for agreeing to this and not fighting for a marriage for me, angry at my past, angry that I was starting to have deep feelings for Dimitri but I have to share him with the other girls.

What if I didn't win? What if he sends me home? I felt tears build up just at that thought. Which that didn't make sense; I have only known the guy for a short period of time, but there was this connection that I couldn't understand.

When I got to my room, I wiped away a few of my tears before opening up the door and allowing Mia and Jill to get me ready. They had a bath waiting for me and scrubbed me clean.

I requested my breakfast in my room since I didn't want to face Dimitri after this morning. I sat outside on my balcony while playing with the food, not really having an appetite. Laughter broke me out of my train of thought and I looked to the gardens and saw Lissa and Christian.

They were out for a stroll and it looked as if they were goofing around like were little kids. Lissa laughed as Christian reached out for her and pulled her in close, whispered something to her to make her laugh as he then kissed her on the forehead.

My heart ached for them, I was so happy that one of my new friends here was happy, but I wanted that too. I wanted someone to make me laugh and play around like we were 8 all over again. I wanted a relationship, a marriage, not a Selection. This was just not fair and part of me was wondering if all of this was worth it.

I was sure that Baba could find me a reasonable marriage with someone who could make me happy. Maybe Prince Edward from England would be a good husband; he was only 23 and single. I could still be a Queen and close to Delilah.

I have grown so close to Delilah since the beginning, it was as if we have known each other for years. Of course, I wrote to my mother to tell her all about it, I know that she would be happy to hear all about it.

There was a knock on my door and I saw Jill go answer it, but I turned my head since I didn't want to know who it was. "Rose," Thankfully, it wasn't the voice that I didn't want to hear. I turned my head and saw Mason standing there. "It's time for you to go downstairs for your lesson. Kirova came to tell me." I just groan causing him to laugh as I slowly got up.

The past few lessons with Kirova have been all about the history of Russia. I knew that if I ever wanted to be the Queen, I would have to know all of this stuff, but I never excelled at school. Then with her annoying screeching voice, ugh, hated it. To make it worse, not only was my table next to Tasha's, but since Isabella's elimination, I now had to sit next to Avery Lazar.

Looking around the room, I saw how our numbers shrunk a little. Since the ball, Dimitri sent only one more girl home; Olive Sarcozy from Denmark. There were 16 of us now, and soon we would be going down to The Elite.

The Elite is when there are only 10 girls remaining and is when it gets serious. We are given tasks to do and have to interact with the public. It is also when our little "alliances" that we have built starts to crumble.

When I looked at the girls, I saw that it would be hard to shut them out. But then I realized that it wouldn't be hard for them to shut me out. I can split all of the girls here into three categories; Allies, Neutral, Enemies.

My allies were Natalie Dashkov, Sonya Karp, Gwendolyn Duro, and Delilah Hathaway. They were girls who I would spend time talking to and enjoyed being around. Of course when things got more serious, it wouldn't be like this, but we were still friends.

The Neutral were Blair Zeklos, Abby Badica, Laurel Jones, Serena Drozdov and Lisa DiStefano. They were girls that I didn't mind making small talk with but they didn't totally despise me.

The Enemies were Camille Conta, Avery Lazar, Beatrice Voda, Tasha Ozera, Reece Tarus and Arianna Szelsky. They would send death glares and would try to do stuff to anger me. The game they played was dirty; when Dimitri was around they would be all sweet and nice but the second his back was turned, they were complete bitches to us. I prayed that they would all be the next to go.

I was forced out of my daze when girls were getting up and walking out. Natalie came up to me, linked arms, and walked to lunch while chatting about something her maids did yesterday.

We got to lunch but it was mostly uneventful. I stuff myself and watched as the girls looked at me in horror by how much I was consuming. You would think after so many meals with me, they would see that I eat more then three teenage boys combined. People mostly left me alone and I couldn't help but think about Dimitri and this morning.

I didn't know if he was upset with me or not, I figured I should find out, but another part of me was too stubborn to. So I followed all of the girls to the Belikova Room where we spent our afternoons in.

Kirova was in there and she would usually chat with us or give us a lecture. Today she just told us to study the material we were given this morning, but I thought nothing of it.

Instead I just went over to one of the couches by the windows and stared out of them thinking about my family. I wonder how Caleb and Kennedy were doing and if they missed me. I know that I missed them.

I turned my head when the door opened and Lissa popped in. She quickly walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Hey Rose," She said with a smile sitting down next to me. "Do you think you can escape? We can go hangout and talk." That was one of things I really liked about Lissa. She wasn't part of the Selection so I knew that I could trust her with everything.

"Please," I said in almost a begging voice. She laughed as we stood up and just left the room. We went up to her suite, sat down at her table on her balcony and started to play some cards.

"You excited for it to be narrowed down to the Elite?"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't get sent home." I really wished that I wouldn't, but I didn't know anymore, especially after this morning. Ever since our last date, which was a week and a half ago, I rarely talked to him, except for this morning. He started going on more dates with girls and I wouldn't even talk to him during passing.

I told Lissa all of my worries and she was able to stop them. "Rose, don't you see it?" When she saw my confused face, she continued. "It is so obvious that he favors you, so he is going out on these other dates to try and make it seem like it's fair. But I see him at meals, all he does is stare at you, you captivate him. I have known Dimitri for a long time, and I have never seen him so relax then when he's with you. Don't lose hope Rose." After she said that made me feel more secure.

We talked for another hour before there was a forced knock on the door and Christian stormed in. "Come hurry," He ran over to us and grabbed Lissa's hand who grabbed mine.

"Christian," Lissa exclaimed as he dragged us through the hallways to the main entrance where all the other Selected were at looking somber. "What happened?"

Before he could reply, Dimitri entered with his mother and sisters behind him. We snuck in with everyone else but I could see him clearly from where I was at. I could see that he had his mask on and tried not to look at anyone in the eyes.

"I am sorry to interrupt you ladies today," He started and I felt Lissa grab my hand. "But I'm afraid that I have to deliver some bad news. As you all may know, Germany is in the middle of a Civil War. Last night, the German rebels broke into the royal palace and murdered the entire German Royal Family." I was shocked, how did that happen? They were all murdered, again how is that possible, Serena had 9 siblings.

I quickly looked around the room and saw that Serena was in fact, not here. Girls started to whisper but Dimitri's booming voice silenced them, "Germany was a good ally with us and it is devastating of the passing of King Derek, Queen Adeline, Prince Emmett, Prince Gerald, Princess Elise, Prince Josef, Princess Gretchen, Princess Heidi, Princess Mallory, Prince Walter and Prince Jarvis." Again, how does one group kill 11 people at once. Especially the Royal family, not one person escaped. Well, technically one person did, Serena. "While tragic it is, it was even more devastating by having to send home Serena. As the sole living Drozdov, she is now Queen Serena and is ineligible to remain in the Selection. Also, she said it was her duty to return to her country and try to help the situation."

My heart went out to Serena, she was such a nice girl and I know if anything happened to my family, I would be devastated.

However, it seemed as if Dimitri had more to say. "In light of these tragic events, I have come up with a decision that was very tough to make. However, I have discussed this with my family and advisors and decided to go ahead and narrow it down to the Elite." He was now in a monotone businesslike tone and was looking at the group, but not at an individual. "However, instead of ten, I've decided to send all but seven of you home."

Many of the girls gasped and were shocked. Some muttered that it wasn't fair and some started to cry.

I looked around and saw girls holding each other's hands while crossing their fingers with their eyes close. Then I turned to Dimitri and tried so hard to get him to look at me, but he wouldn't.

"I have realized that I do not want to draw this out unnecessarily. I do not feeling comfortable keeping anyone of you here, away from your duties back in your home country, when I feel confident that we don't have any sort of future together. With that being said, only the following ladies will be staying. Princess Delilah and Princess Sonya."

Delilah breathed out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Sonya. They both looked like they could jump up and down. I realized that two of the seven spots were filled and I started to get worried. Would he send me home? Lissa seemed to notice this and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Princess Avery and Princess Tasha," he continued this time looking at both of them. I felt my anger boil when I heard him call Tasha's name. Would he keep her and not me?

"Princess Natalie and Princess Camille," he said, and then the whole room held their breath as the looked around awaiting the final name. I felt bad for Lissa because I was holding her hand so tightly.

"And Princess Rose." Dimitri looked over at me and I felt like I could collapse. He was keeping me and I felt Lissa put her arm around me to help support me.

Seven girls started crying and I could see the Queen looking at them sympathetically. Dimitri just sighed before continuing, "To the rest of you I am deeply sorry, but trust me when I say that this is a good thing for you. The last thing I want to do is raise your hopes and keep you away from your family longer then I need to. I know some of you may have some questions, so if you need to talk to me, I'll be in the library."

Dimitri walked out of the gathering hall with his family behind him except for Viktoria. She went around and hugged some of the girls and gave them some comfort. Blair and Gwendolyn chased after him while the other started to slump upstairs.

The rest of the day just felt weird. Everyone's doors were open and everyone was going in an out, talking to each other, cried together, laugh together.

By an hour, the rest of the girls were gone and the ones remaining decided that we were just going to go to our rooms for the rest of the day. I already told Jill that I would take my dinner in my room and I had a feeling the other girls were saying the same thing. We all lost a good friend today.

After Jill got back, her and Mia sat in one of the corners sewing. All of the rooms around me were empty, and since I was at the end of my little wing, it was very quiet. The quietness slowly got to me and it made me feel so lonely. The emptiness made me miss my family back home in Turkey.

Without saying a word I got up from my bed, opened the large French doors, and leaned again the railing on my balcony just staring at Russia.

Suddenly there was a knock coming from my door. Mia looked at me to make sure that I was presentable for a visitor before opening the door. I turned back around to look at Russia when I heard his voice.

"Ladies, please forgive me, but I need to talk to Rose alone." They giggled and curtsied before leaving the room in record time. Dimitri walked out to my balcony and stood next to me looking in the same direction as me.

"I thought you were going to send me packing." I said after a few minutes of silence. When I turned my head and saw his confused face, I continued. "I yelled at you and I thought you would hate me and just send me home."

For the first time in my life, I felt an indescribable emotion. I wanted to cry just thinking of him making me leave, I just wanted to be with him.

He turned to face me and stepped even closer to me. "First, I am sorry for my rude comment. You are far from any Princess and it is one of the many traits I love about you. Sometimes I get so caught up in everything, I don't always watch my comments. It is so hard trying to run a country and be going through a Selection all at the same time. Sometimes I fear that I won't find my wife here." I just wanted to scream me, but that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Why am I still here?" I wanted to know if he felt the same feelings toward me as I did him.

"Because you mean so much to me." He said closing all the space between us. "If everything was simpler, I would have sent everyone home and marry you. But I can't. Countries would get angry and could declare war." He was about to keep on going with his talk but I cut him off.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I blurted out.

"I think you're beautiful." He said with no hesitation.

"Beautiful?"

"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." He has a lust sound in his voice and I could see his mask and walls crumble down. Then he bent down and closed the space between us. The feeling of his lips on mine was the best feeling in the world.

There were so many sparks and fireworks, I never wanted it to end, and I'm guessing neither did he. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up slightly and pulling me even closer to him. One his hands came up and caressed my face as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Finally we had to break apart for air. Our foreheads were touching as we just stared into each other's eyes. "Wow," we both said at the same time.

"Will you go on another date with me tomorrow night?" He asked out of nowhere. I didn't trust myself to speak after that kiss so I just nodded.

He bent down and gave me another kiss before saying that he had to leave and had some business to attend to. It was less then 5 minutes before Mia and Jill came back in with my dinner.

I ate my entire diner as Mia and Jill explained how since he narrowed down to the Elite so fast, that our families were being invited to Russia to meet Dimitri. To me, it just seems like another excuse to throw a big party. They went on and on about what my dress would look like, but all I could think of was how my lips still tingled from the kiss.

**A/N Sorry again for the delay update, but I really needed to rest after my allergic reaction, they get really bad. Anyway, a bit shorter then normal, but have no fear. Also, I know it may seemed rush, but I had to narrow it down to the Elite quickly because that way you get to know the other characters better and I can do so much more with the plot. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and understanding about the past slight delay. I know some of you asked and what happened was that I ate a piece of cake that had peanut frosting. It wasn't labeled correctly and the person who brought it did not know of my allergy. Everything is all better and I am ready to continue this story!**

"How does it feel to be part of the Elite?" Luka, a reporter asked me. We were all being interviewed for a broadcast that everyone in Russia would see. The other Selected had gone and I was the last one since we were going by our countries alphabetical order.

I put the polite princess smile on my face to try and get through this. "It feels amazing, just knowing that everyday I could be getting closer to marrying Dimitri." A few people gasped when I called him that instead of 'Prince Dimitri'. I cursed internally at my mistake.

"I am sensing that you are more casual with the Prince?" I looked over at Dimitri who had humor in his eyes and I gave him a little stink eye. Thankfully, Luka didn't pick up on it, but Tasha did.

"We have both gotten to know each other very well these past few months." I said truthfully, well that and I hated titles.

"So do you think odds are in your favor?" All I wanted to do was answer yes but I could hear the old man yelling at me to use my diplomat answer.

"The Prince has six other very qualified Princesses here." I was a bit shocked on how regal my voice was sounding at this minute. A quick look at Dimitri gave me the courage to continue. "While I, like the rest of the Selected, prays that they will be the winner, I know that Russia will be very lucky to have any of these women as their Queen."

It almost felt bitter saying those words thinking about Tasha, Camille, and Avery. But it would look wrong if I left them out. So I just continued, "After spending these past few months here, I can say that I have a new found respect and love for Russia. This is a wonderful and amazing country and I hope that one day, I can become part of Russia." At the end of my speech, everyone in the audience, including Luka, stood up and clapped.

Even Delilah and Natalie clapped for me, but the other Selected stayed in their seat with scowls on their faces. I looked over at Dimitri and saw pride in his eyes. My heart started to flutter just looking at him.

Luka closed up our segment before saying a few more words to viewers before I heard "That's a wrap."

Luke came over to me and held out his hand to shake. "That was an amazing job Princess." Part of me felt happy that he approved of me. "I can see why you are the country's favorite." When he saw my confused face, he continued. "The poles came in today, you lead the other Selected by over 10%. That is incredible, I know you will be a great Queen one day." He shook my hand before leaving me.

I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there smiling down at me. He gave me one of his rare full smiles and collecting me into a hug. Then so suddenly, his lips were at my ear. "Be ready at 10 pm. Wear comfortable clothes." If anyone were looking at us now they would just see us hugging. But as soon as he came, he was gone.

Dimitri walked over to a few other girls and talked to them. Sonya came over and looped her arm through mine as we walked to the Belikova Room. "Your speech was amazing Rose." A rush of pride came through me again knowing I did something well.

"Thanks Sonya." I said once we sat down on the couch facing each other. "Did you ever get a reply back from your sister?"

The other day, Sonya told me that her parents were expecting their 12th child. How they could have that many kids was beyond me. Sonya said though that she loved having so many siblings, there was never a dull day. There was never a dull day having 2 other siblings, but 11? No way.

It was weird to me because so many of these other countries have a lot of children, like reaching double digits high. But in Turkey, it was more common for people to have medium size families.

Sonya was the 2nd eldest in her family, but she was the eldest Princess in Austria. Her brother, Prince Alexander was the crown Prince and had married someone from Canada I believe. Sonya started going on about her entire family, there was Alexander, her, Annaliese, Daniel, Simon, Vienna, Laura, Sarah, Maria, Tobias, and then Franz.

"Yes, Annaliese," She said practically bouncing in her seat. "She wrote that my mother had another daughter and named her Emmalina." Then as quickly as she was excited, she got really quiet.

"What's wrong?"

She just shook her head as if she was laughing at her. "It's nothing, just something stupid."

"Tell me." I insisted.

"It's just, as the second eldest, I remember being there for Vienna, Laura, Sarah, Maria, Tobias and Franz's births and baptism." She reached up to wipe a tear that escaped from her face. "This is the first one that I wasn't there."

My heart went out to her, being here really did make me, and everyone here, homesick. Especially when you see Dimitri and his siblings interact. I reached over to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, don't worry," I reassured her. "Your family is the third family to come, so you will be able to see them very soon."

She seemed a little bit comforted by my words and smiled at me. "Thanks Rose." Then she reached forward and hugged me. "I know that we are supposed to be competitors, but you really have become a friend to me." Once she let go of me she said, "I think I am going to head up to me room for the rest of the day. Thanks again."

I just smiled as she sat up and quickly left the Belikova room. When she left I saw that the other girls had walked in and were already lounging.

"Rose, come here." Delilah insisted as they all sat around a table. I walked over to them and sat down in a chair next to Delilah and saw Tasha holding up a magazine. She had a slight advantage over us because she was fluent in Russian. We were all learning Russian but our common language was English. "Tasha said they have a story on all of us."

"Go ahead Tasha," Avery insisted. "Read it!" Some of the others insisted and Tasha finally agreed.

"All right, all right," She sighed before reading.

_The Russian Selection_

_By: Alla Alkaeve_

_It has been nearly six months since our crown prince; Prince Dimitri Belikov announced that he was going to hold a Selection to find his bride and the future Queen of Russia. Prince Dimitri, 23, received 25 beautiful and eligible Princesses from all over the world. Since starting the Selection, 5 months ago, the Prince has been able to narrow down the girls to the Elite._

_Records were broken when the Prince announced the Elite in just two months. On average, it takes almost six months to narrow it down. However, after a devastating attack on the German Royal family, that sent one girl home, the Prince narrowed it down._

_During a news press where the Prince announced the Elite, he said, "I decided to narrow down the Selected to the Elite because I couldn't bear holding any of the girls here when I couldn't see a future with them. All of the Princesses have duties and responsibilities in the native home, so I said that if I could not see a future with them in that moment, then they would be sent home."_

_Another interesting detail was when he announced that there were to be seven Elite instead of the standard ten. Even though the news shocked the country, everyone has been pleased with his choices. A poll was released with whom the public thinks our Prince should pick._

_ In the top running spot is Princess Rosemarie "Rose" Mazur, the 18-year-old Turkish Princess. Ever since stepping out of her plane, she caught the public's attention. She is known to be the 'exotic' princess, the outspoken one, and it has been revealed that she is the most sarcastic out off the Selected. Our inside sources that she is also the Prince's favorite. "Princess Rose has been on several formal dates with the Prince, but they also have walks through the gardens and meals with each other." An inside source tells us. At home, the Princess is the eldest of three, with her crown prince, Prince Caleb, 16, and Princess Kennedy, 11. The Turkish Royal Family is scheduled to be the last family to arrive for the traditional Selected ball. _

_ In second place in the Selection is Princess Natasha "Tasha" Ozera, the 20-year-old Norwegian Princess. Princess Tasha has caused heads to turn with her stunning beauty and poise. "Tasha has a lead on the rest of the girls since she shares a cousin with the Prince, Lord Christian Ozera. Also, last year Norway and Russia signed an alliance treaty," another inside source confirms. According to a different source, there has been much tension between Princess Rose and Princess Tasha. Turkey and Norway have always been known to be enemies, so it must be hard for them to be around each other all the time. The Norwegian Royal Family is scheduled to be the fifth family to arrive for the traditional Selected ball._

_ In third place is Princess Sonya Karp, the 19-year-old Austrian Princess. The Austrian Royal family sent out a public announcement that they happily announced the arrival of their 12__th__ child. The crown prince, Prince Alexander, said during a press conference, "We are very happy to welcome Princess Emmalina into our lives. Both the Queen and the Princess are well and healthy. While we rejoice in the birth of Emmalina, we are also very proud of our sister, Sonya, who, as you all know, is in Russia competing in the Selection. We all wish her the best and we cannot wait to see her when we are schedule to visit Russia." It has been said that Sonya is very excited over hearing the news of Princess Emmalina and cannot wait for her family to visit and meet her little sister._

_ In fourth place is Princess Delilah Hathaway, the 17-year-old Scottish Princess. Princess Delilah is known to be the fiery one out of all the Selected, mainly because of her bright red hair. As the youngest of the Selected, she is also the underdog. Many people were surprised that she even made it the Elite. However, the fact that her cousin is Princess Rose Mazur must help her greatly. Princess Delilah is said to be the most-like Selected and that she has made no enemies within the girls. The Scottish Royal Family is scheduled to arrive sixth, right before their relatives, the Turkish Royal Family._

_ In fifth place is Princess Natalie Dashkov, the 20-year-old American Princess. Princess Natalie is the only girl remaining from North America. Natalie is told to be one of the sweeter Princesses there. She is quick to help with a problem and even assists the maids. However, our inside sources said that she is the least favorite with the Prince. She has been on the least amount of dates and that she is able to just 'hang in there'. The American Royal Family is scheduled to arrive first, in two days, for the Selected Ball._

_ Tied in dead last are Princess Camille Conta, the 18-year-old Australian Princess and Princess Avery Lazar, the 18-year-old Italian Princess. It is said that they both are the sexiest of the Princesses and are not afraid to flaunt what they have. Our inside sources that both of their relationships with the Prince are more physical and they each do not have good standings with the other Selected. It has been known throughout Russia that they are the two girls who they do not want on the throne. The Australian Royal Family is set to arrive second while the Italian Royal Family is set to arrive fourth. _

_ While the public has no say in who becomes the next Queen of Russia and the wife to our beloved Prince Dimitri, we do hope that it is Princess Rose. The Russian Royal Family has made no formal comment on the subject but that they are "glad that each Princess is here in Russia and they cannot wait to welcome the next girl into their family." _

Tasha finished reading the article before standing up, throwing the magazine at me and stomping off with Avery and Camille right behind her. Sometimes I got so annoyed with them, its not like I can control what the people think of me. Besides, this article has nothing to do with Dimitri's decision.

I just rolled my eyes and decided that I needed to run. So I dismissed myself from the rest of the girls and quickly ran up to my room. Jill and Mia were there like always and quickly got me out of my day dress.

I sighed once I got into my comfortable workout outfit. Once I put my long hair in a ponytail, I used one of the back hallways that only the servants used to avoid the other girls and any cameras.

Usually I went to the gym in the morning, never in the afternoon, so I was surprised when I saw a few of the guards there. Mason was over at the bench press with Eddie so I decided that I would join them.

All of the guys were shocked to see me there and weights were dropped as they bowed to me but I just waved them off. "Hey guys," I said to Mason and Eddie. They just had smiles on their faces as they greeted me.

"Weird to see a Princess here." Mason joked with me. In the past few months we have grown to be close best friends as well as Eddie. They both swore they would protect me and when I couldn't handle all of the girl stuff, they would show up to my room to talk and hang out.

I just chuckled at them and punched them in the arm. Sometimes I would workout with them in the morning so they knew how much I benched. They each put on the weights and I lay down on the bench and started my bench press.

During our workouts we joked around like old friends. "Come on Rose, we were about to go run," Eddie said once we finished our weight circuit.

"Do you think a Princess could out run all of you?" I dared and they gave me a surprised look.

"Bring it on Princess," Mason said in a mocking voice. "First person to five miles win. One mile is 8 laps around the track." The second he finished explaining the rules, I took off leaving them all in the dust.

There were four other guys joining us. I have seen them around but I never knew their names. However, I could hear them starting to catch up to me so I put all my thoughts behind me and just ran as fast as I could.

After what felt like my millionth lap, I realized I only had one mile left. I was neck and neck with Eddie and Mason and every now and then we would each get the lead but then fall back with each other. We talked a little, but once we had one lap left, it was as if hell broke loose.

My muscles were screaming at me to stop, but I pushed them faster then I ever have. I don't think I ever ran this fast before in my life. But I left Mason and Eddie behind me. Once I crossed the finish line, a sense of accomplishment filled my entire body. I just beat 6 well-trained guards, and I was a Princess, as they all called me.

I fell to the ground out of exhaustion and just lay down on my back. Mason and Eddie were quickly hovering over me to make sure I was okay and I just grunted. I could feel the last mile for sure.

The rest of the guys finally finished and they all sat down next to m e and congratulated me. I looked to Mason giving him a look that said introduce me to them. He just laughed and looked at the guys.

"Rose, this is Guardian Mikhail Tanner," Mikhail bowed his head to me. "Guardian Spiridon," I told him he had an awesome name. "Guardian Nikolai," For some reason I recognized him from somewhere but I couldn't put name where. "And finally Guardian Stan Alto." Stan was one of the older guardians there and I knew I didn't like him. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he gave me a stink eye.

He was probably upset that he lost to a girl, a Princess non-the less. I shook all of their hands and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all and thank you for your service." They all smiled at me, even Stan, as if they never had been thanked before. "I always feel safe here thanks to you." They all looked at each other in disbelief before they thanked me once more.

The rest of the guys eventually stood up and said that they had to get back to their charges. Mason held a hand out for me and I took it. Once I stood up, I felt myself get a little dizzy and Mason quickly grabbed a hold of me before I could fall.

"You okay Rose," I could hear the worry in his voice but I just succumbed to the darkness instead of answering him.

(BREAK)

When I opened my eyes I almost flinched from the bright eyes. I quickly realized that I was in my room and I was also changed into a nightgown. Mia was the first one to realize that I was awake.

She whispered something to Jill who quickly left the room. Mia rushed over to me and helped me sit up. "Miss, are you all right?" She asked in a nervous voice.

I just nodded and took a sip of the water she handed to me. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the gym and Mason carried you back to your room." She said pushing back some hair. "We cleaned you up and dressed you in your nightgown. The doctor came in and said it was just due to exhaustion and that you hadn't eaten all day."

I groaned at thinking the ruckus I caused. Then I looked out the window and saw that it had to be mid-morning. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly 20 hours miss." Suddenly I felt of sadness overcome me. That meant that I missed out on Dimitri and I's date last night. Every date here counted, especially at this time.

Even though Dimitri has not sent any girls home in the last few months since the Elite was chosen, he could eliminate a girl at any time. A few tears slipped from my eyes when Mia had her back turned on me. "You must also stay in bed for another day. Doctor's orders." She said as she went to go grab me some breakfast.

Mia must have been gone not 4 minutes before there was a knock on the door. I turned to see who was there when it opened.

Dimitri quickly rushed in and over to my side. "Roza, are you okay?" He asked as he reached forward and cupped my face in his hand. I instinctively leaned into his hand and sighed. There was no place I would rather be then here with him.

"Yeah, just tired." I said truthfully.

"I can imagine," He chuckled with a sad smile on his face. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "When they said you had passed out, I was so nervous. I never felt that way before, I thought something happened-" He started to ramble so I just leaned forward and placed my lips on his for a short kiss.

Once I pulled back I realized my action and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

Dimitri put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I was once looking him in the eye. "Never be sorry for kissing me Rose." He said seriously. "Now I have a present for you." I got giddy at the thought of presents and was nearly bouncing up and down in my bed making him laugh. "It isn't much, but," He handed me a small bag and I opened it and saw my favorite lip gloss in there.

"How'd you manage to buy this?" I asked in disbelief. "You were in meetings all day yesterday."

"Prince's secrets." He said with a sly smile.

"What's this for? For making into the Elite?" Then I realized if he was being this sweet to me, he must be for the rest of the girls.

"No," He said automatically. "Because I thought it would make you happy." I couldn't help what I did next but reach up and throw my arms around his neck and hug him.

I couldn't help but fall in love with this man. He meant so much to me and was constantly on my mind. Then all of my hope and love gets shattered when I realize that he has six other beautiful princess here as well. I didn't know what their connection with Dimitri was.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Dimitri pulled back and looked at me with confusion. "For what?"

"I missed out on our date last night." I said and then was shocked when he chuckled.

"Oh Roza," He said kissing my cheek. "It is okay, it is just a silly date. I want to make sure that you are healthy and okay. We can have our date another time."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Then he tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Now you need to rest up. The American Royal Family arrives tomorrow and you need to be in tip top shape."

He eventually excused himself from my room to go back to his work but promised he would come and check up on me before dinner.

I spent the rest of my day laying in bed talking to Mia and Jill and getting extremely bored. I was busy crumbling up paper and trying to shoot them in the wastebasket when there was a knock on the door.

Jill opened it and Delilah came rushing into my room. "Rose, are you okay?" She asked once she sat down on my bed. I rolled my eyes at my cousin but told her I was fine. "I was worried when you didn't show up to dinner and then Tasha was going on about how you cracked under pressure and fainted. I thought you were going to go home."

"Delilah, I am fine," I reassured her. "Trust me." She hugged me before telling me all that I missed yesterday, but it didn't seem like much.

After an hour she excused herself for lunch. Once she left, Mason quickly entered my room.

"Man, I am popular." I exclaimed once he shut the door causing him to raise his eyebrow and laugh. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He sat down in the chair that was by my bed where Dimitri had sat earlier.

"Raise your eyebrow?" He did again but I was sure he was just trying to annoy me. "Everyone else can do it but I can't." I huffed like I was little kid.

He just laughed but then got serious, which actually surprised me. Ever since we became close, he rarely was serious. "Rose, are you okay? I was so worried about you. I knew I shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

"Mase, it's okay." I reassured him and placed my hand on his. "By tomorrow I will be back in that gym kicking your ass." He just smirked at me.

"Only you would make swearing sound classy for a Princess." I laughed with him. "How is everything going in the Selection?" It was nice to talk to him about the Selection because I knew he had my back and was rooting for me.

So I told him all about Tasha and her latest tricks. She would try and say things to us to get us angry and attack her so she can act like a victim and try and get us eliminated. Just the other day she was saying nasty things about my family and I had to leave the room before I did attack her.

"Tasha is a sick, evil girl who should be thrown into a pit of rabid vipers for the great offense he committed against you this morning." He said with a fake serious face.

"Thank you. Can vipers be rabid?" I questioned

"I don't see why not. Everything can be. I think. Canadian geese might be worse than vipers, though."

"Canadian geese are deadlier than vipers?"

"You ever tried to feed those little bastards? They're vicious. You get thrown to vipers, you die quickly. But the geese? That'll go on for days. More suffering."

"Wow. I don't know whether I should be impressed or frightened that you've thought about all this," I laughed causing him to join in with me.

I knew that he didn't like Tasha, rarely anyone did, except Dimitri. So we would spend hours making fun of her, even though it is against the rules for him to, but who cares. She deserves it.

We laughed for about another hour before he said he had to get back to duty. He gave me a hug before leaving me to my boredom.

**A/N: Thank you to all of who review! It does mean a lot to me to see your comments. Next chapter, the American arrive! REVIEW! I will hopefully have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow if not Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all who reviewed! I love them! And now here is chapter 5!**

"Miss Rose, it's time to get up." Mia said trying to shake me awake. "We need to get you ready for the American's arrival." I just groaned and that satisfied her.

She went over to the big windows in my room and thrust the curtains open allowing all the light to come into my dark room. I groaned as light flooded my eyes and tried to shield them with my duvet.

Mia and Jill laughed as they both finally got me out of bed. Jill dragged me to a warm bath that was ready for me. It was now September, but in Russia it felt like December. Whenever we went outside we all had to be bundled up and kept warm.

Today I was not allowed to spend as long as I normally do in the bath. Jill got me out and dried and into a robe. Mia then set on drying my hair and styling it. They each said it was going to be simple for breakfast and then they would go all out when it was time to welcome the American family.

Once they put me in a simple of jeans, a blouse, and a pair of heels, Mason was in to escort me to breakfast. Today was the first day that I was allowed to leave my bed. Two days ago I passed out from exhaustion and was bed-ridden until today.

"How you feeling Rose?" Mason asked as we got to the main grand staircase.

"It feels weird that I am actually allowed to wear jeans." I said truthfully. "We have been forced into so many dresses, I feel free. Like I am actually back in Turkey."

"Doesn't your family come last?" That saddened me, but my father sent me a letter saying that we had the best time. After all of the visits, Dimitri is likely to make another elimination and the Turkish family would be the most recent thing in his mind.

"Yeah, they come in less then two months." I said sadly. I couldn't wait to finally see my parents again.

We arrived at breakfast and I saw that the other girls, except Natalie, were already there. Also joining us was the entire royal family.

Up until recently, they all have been keeping distance from us. Dimitri said it was so they didn't become attached to any of the girls only to see them go home. They knew all about us but I haven't had any real conversation with them. From time to time I would see one in the hallways and say hello and make small talk. Other then that I would see them from far away.

They were all at the head of the table and I saw a seat open next to the Princess Viktoria. So I made my way over there and sat down between her and Delilah.

"Morning Rose," Delilah said to me as happily as ever. I said good morning to her before turning to Viktoria.

"Good morning your Highness." I said with a graceful bow of my head. Viktoria mirrored it with a smile on her face.

"Call me Viktoria, Rose," She said with a laugh. "I know that we haven't really gotten to know each other well, but we shall after all of the families come." Then she leaned in closer to whisper something to me. "Besides, I feel that you will be here to the very end." Then she finished her meal and wiped her mouth with the napkin that was on her lap.

"May I be excused mother?" She asked politely to her mother who was sitting at the head of the table talking to Dimitri on her left.

"Of course Vika." Olena said before returning to her conversation with Dimitri. Dimitri had caught my eye and gave me a small smile before returning his attention to his mother.

The rest of the meal went without incident and I was one of the last people there. It was my first meal back at the dinning table and I ate as much as I could.

Finally I decided that it was time for me to return to my room to allow Jill and Mia full access.

When I arrived at my room they were happy as ever and I saw a garment bag hanging up. That must be my dress. Jill sat me down at the vanity and started on my hair.

20 minutes in there was a knock on the door and Lissa came in. "Hey Rose," She said taking a seat next to me. "Excited for tonight?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm happy for Natalie," I said honestly. "I like her and all, but I can't wish that I was seeing my family today. And it just means that all of Dimitri's attention will be on Natalie and her family."

"Don't worry, they are only here today, Saturday, and Sunday." She said. "They leave Monday morning."

"Yeah and then Friday Camille's family arrives. Then Sonya, Avery, Tasha, and then Delilah." I knew I was being petty but I was bummed out.

Lissa just reached forward and took my hand in hers. "It will be all right." There was a moment of silence before she decided to change the subject. "I am sure you read the article about you guys."

"Yeah," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong? You're in the lead."

"But that's just what the public think. It has no influence over what Dimitri thinks." I was just so scared of being sent home.

"Rose, you have nothing to worry about. He truly cares about you. I overheard him talking nothing but great things to Christian." I looked at her face and saw that she was speaking the truth. "What's got you in this mood? I thought you would be happy."

"I am-" I tried to lied but she was having non of it.

"Rose."

"It's just," Then I took a big breath and told her. "The article said that Camille and Avery had a physical relationship with Dimitri. All we ever did was kiss. I fear that he will want the other stuff that he gets with them and just leave me in the dust." I felt a few tears spring to my eyes but I tried to force them back.

Lissa had a knowing look on her face and wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. "Rose you can't believe all that is said. You have to realize that Dimitri can't put all of his hopes into one girl at this stage. He needs to come up with a second and third choice. It's not because he doesn't like you. With Camille and Avery it is basically making out, that's as far as they go. But with their personalities, it isn't like he gets all emotional with them. You see how they dress. He is just keeping them around because of their connections. But I am sure he will get rid of them soon."

I felt a little bit better after she said that. "Thanks Lissa." I said giving her a smile. The rest of the time we just talked about her wedding to Christian and that they were planning for it to be in December.

"Rose, I know that we haven't known each other for long," She said. "But you are the closest thing to a sister I have here. So I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" I squealed and said yes right away. "Thank you Rose!"

I never have been part of a wedding so this was so exciting for me. We talked more about it before it was time for Mia to do my makeup. I had to sit very still so she wouldn't mess up her masterpiece as she liked to call it.

Lissa went and saw what my dress looked like and then excused herself so she could go get ready for the evening.

By the time that I was finished and about to get into my dress, it was almost 5 pm. I stood up from the vanity and saw Jill unzip the garment bag to show me my dress.

My dress was a deep shade of red and had a white sash. "For America," Mia said. It looked beautiful. They helped me into it and when it was all laced up I was amazed when I saw myself in the mirror. It wasn't a ball gown, but and elegant sexy formal gown that, with my hair and makeup, made me look amazing.

I hugged both Jill and Mia without ruining my make-up. "Thank you." I said honestly.

"Wait, there's more!" Jill said excitedly before grabbing jewelry box. She opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings. I smiled as they placed the finishing touches and I was ready.

There was a knock on the door and Mia went to go answer it. Mason entered and his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Rose, you look beautiful." He said walking over to me. "You might outshine the American's." We laughed at each other before he offered me his arm. "I am to escort you tonight."

I took his arm as he led me out of my room. We walked down the main staircase again and all of the girls were already in the Great Room waiting for me. Mason was right, I did outshine the rest of them, even Natalie. Dimitri was standing next to Natalie but he had a big smile on his face when he saw me.

I gave him a smile before taking my place next to Delilah. We waited in the Great Hall for about ten minutes before the American's arrived.

The music started as they all walked in. "His Majesty, King Victor Dashkov, Her Majesty Queen Lily Dashkov, and His Royal Highness, Prince Robert Dashkov." The American Royal family look poised and put together, but Natalie quickly left Dimitri's side to go hug her family who looked just as happy to see her.

Just four years ago, during a random attack, the youngest American Princess, Princess Grace died at just 7 years old. It was a terrible incident that left even the Turkish family in mourning. Baba sent them what ever they needed. Prince Robert was 12 at the time and Natalie was 16. I felt terrible for her, I could not imagine losing Kennedy.

After they had their reunion, Dimitri walked up to them and introduced himself. "Welcome to Russia," He said shaking their hands. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my mother, Queen Olena, my sisters, Princess Karolina, Princess Sonya, and Princess Viktoria. My nephew Prince Paul, and my nieces Princess Zoya and Princess Natalya."

Usually we rarely see the younger kids since they were usually with their mothers or governesses. However, today they were presented in their best.

Then Dimitri introduced us to the American Family. "Princess Camille Conta from Australia." They greeted each other and said a few words before Dimitri continued. "Princess Sonya Karp from Austria." Sonya curtsied. "Princess Avery Lazar from Italy. Princess Natasha Ozera from Norway. Princess Delilah Hathaway from Scotland." Delilah curtsy but I could see that they didn't like her. "And finally Princess Rosemarie Mazur from Turkey."

I elegantly curtsied to them and was about to say something when I saw the glares from them. I was taken back because I did not expect that. I didn't even understand why they didn't like me.

Dimitri didn't seem to notice because he just led them to the dining room where we would have our meal. There were so many seats at the table and there were name cards. I found my seat and was relieved to see that I was sitting next to Lissa.

We all mingled a little bit before dinnertime. I was ready to sit down so I walked over to me a seat and a butler pulled my chair out for me. Soon everyone began to sit down and I was happy once Lissa did.

"You look amazing Rose," She said to me once she placed her napkin in her lap.

"You too Lissa," She was wearing a pale pink dress with a simple diamond necklace. "Were you there for the welcoming?" I asked her. I didn't see her there but then again I didn't really look.

"Yeah but I was in the back. Does Turkey and America not have a good standing with each other?" I looked down the table to see the American family talking to Dimitri and laughing. Natalie laughed at something Dimitri said and placed her hand on his arm as she told her father something.

"Not that I know of." I said honestly. My heart hurt a little to see how amazing Natalie and Dimitri looked.

After dinner we all went to ballroom where all of Russia's nobles were at. We spent the night dancing, well, the American's did. I spent most of my night on the sides watching Dimitri.

Lissa danced with Christian a bit and then I decided I would head out to the terrace outside. I walked out the door and was hit with the Russian cold, but I didn't mind. I walked out to the end of the balcony and looked at the garden that was lit up beautifully.

"You're gonna catch a cold." I turned around and saw the American Prince standing there. "At least let me give you my jacket."

"No thanks, I was about to head in." I said honestly and he just came up and leaned against the balcony with me.

"Sorry about how my parents reacted earlier today." He said looking at me. "They are just still hurting from Grace's death. Well, mostly my parents and Natalie."

"What about you?"

"I miss her to death," He said then paused. "No pun intended." We both had a little chuckle before he continued. "However, I accepted the fact that she died. I had my mourning period and I moved on. She will always be my sister and in my heart."

I just looked over at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss." He just gave me a small smile before leaving. I was a bit confused by him but I didn't question it. All I didn't understand was why they were rude to me. It's not like I killed Grace.

It must not have been more then a few minutes before someone else came. "Rosie, what are you doing out here."

"If you call me Rosie once more, you'll be dead fire crotch." I said as Christian stood next to me. He leaned against the railing, but was facing the ballroom instead of the gardens. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "What are you doing out here?" He asked seriously.

I looked at him and decided to tell him the truth. We joked around a lot since meeting each other, but I knew we cared about each other in a sibling way. "I just couldn't stand being in there with them. They don't like me and it sucked seeing Dimitri all lovey dovey with Natalie."

Christian looked at me with a serious face. ""Oh. So that's why you're up here. For a pity party."

"This isn't a joke. I'm serious."

"So am I. I love pity parties. I wish I'd brought the hats. What do you want to mope about first? How it's going to take you a whole day to be popular and loved again?"

I just shook my head and punched him in the arm. He laughed at me and said, "Look Rose, you can't come here and expect him to be head over heels with you. Sure, he really likes you, but he has six other girls here he has to give attention to. They deserve a chance, just like you, to try and be his wife."

Sighing, I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it. "These next few weeks are going to be hard."

"Sure as hell they will be." Christian said before putting a comforting arm around me and leading me back into the ballroom where Lissa was waiting for us.

(BREAK)

Christian was right. The next few weeks were like hell. The rest of the American trip went without a hitch, and they never came and talked to me. They talked to the rest of the Selected but not me.

Camille's family visit was everything I expected it to be. They flaunted everything and didn't mind rubbing it in our faces. Sometimes I wanted to just beat their asses.

Instead I just went to the gym and beat some dummies but pictured their faces in it. Even Camille's sisters flirted with Dimitri and her brother flirted with the rest of us.

Sonya's visit was a very pleasant one, as well as a large one. All 14 of her family members came, even baby Emmalina. Sonya introduced me to her family and they treated me with so much respect. Austria and Turkey always got along well and we always allies.

I was sad to see the Austrian family leave and groaned when the Italian family came. Like Sonya's, Avery had a lot of people in her family. It was her father, King Antonio, mother Queen Lucia and her siblings; the Crown Prince Francesco, Angelo, Antoinette, Carmela, Rosa, Mario, Paolo, Elena, and Concetta. They were all loud and rambunctious. Nothing like a royal family should be.

Finally their family had left and now it was the family that I dreaded the most, the Norwegians. They were to arrive today and I almost pretended to be sick. Norway and Turkey are sworn enemies; I knew for sure that they would not like my company.

However, I had to suck it up anyway.

Every night though I almost fell asleep in tears. Dimitri wasn't taking any girls out on a date, except if their family was next to arrive. That meant I rarely spent anytime with him. I would see from my balcony him walking around the gardens with another girl, usually Tasha or Natalie, giving them little kisses and making them laugh.

He never called for me or came to room to talk. I missed him so much and yet I see him all the time. We never talk anymore and it made me depressed. I already missed my family, now I was away from Dimitri?

Jill was getting me ready for the welcoming ceremony tonight but I was in a somber mood, I even asked for a darker colored dress. I wore a dark blue dress that almost looked black in a way. My hair was styled simple and when I looked in the mirror, I looked plain. My eyes weren't sparkling like they use to, they didn't look like they were full of hope anymore.

Mason once again escorted me, but we didn't joke like we used to. I could see that he was worried, but I just shook him off. I didn't go and train with him anymore. I usually went late, almost in the middle of the night, just so I wouldn't run into anyone.

For once in my life I wasn't the last to arrive and it even seemed like Dimitri didn't notice my presence. My heart broke even more. After what seemed like eternity, the Norwegians arrived. "His Majesty, King Rupert, Her Majesty Queen Olivia, and their Royal Highnesses, Prince Jakob, Princess Leah, and Prince Benjamin."

They walked in with their arrogance as if they owned this place. Christian was standing by the Belikovs to greet his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

When they were introduced to each of the Selected, they took their time and chatted with them for awhile, but when it came to me, they just skipped over me as if I wasn't there.

Dinner was terrible as well. This time Lissa and Christian sat closer to the royal family and I was stuck with Camille and Avery. I was quiet during the entire meal, eating as much as I could.

When we walked to the ballroom, I was there for the customary hour before I decided I would retire for the night.

Jill and Mia were surprised to see me there, but didn't ask questions. They just changed me into my nightgown and left me alone. I just laid in bed and stared out of my window that remained open and stared out at Russia.

For hours sleep wouldn't come to me and I let tears escape my eyes. I could hear the party still in full swing, which made me cry even more.

Eventually, around 1 am I heard it starting to die down. The other Selected had return to their rooms and you could hear their doors closing.

My door opened and I just thought it was Mia so I didn't bother turning around. Imagine my surprise when all of sudden Dimitri was crouching next to my bed to look me in the eye. Once he saw my tears his hand came up to my face to brush them away.

"Why are you here crying Roza," He breathed as I started to turn away from him. "Rose, what's wrong?" It made me angry just to be around him.

I quickly got up from my bed to stand in front of him. His eyes skimmed up and down my body and I realized I was in my thin nightgown. However, I just crossed my arms and went at him.

"What's wrong?" I felt my anger start to get the best of me again. "How can you ask that Dimitri." I cried out.

Dimitri started to walk towards me but I wouldn't have it. "Rose, I don't understand."

"How can you not understand it? Here I am in a foreign country, miles away from my parents, just to try and fight for your love. I finally open myself up and fall in love with you. Yet, every time I get close to you, you shut down and ignore me. Ever since the broadcast, you have spent so much time with the other girls. You won't even give me the time of day! So I am stuck in a corner trying to avoid embarrassment as you worship the ground Tasha walks on when I could be at home actually marrying a guy who has feelings for me. But instead, I am stuck here with a stuck up Prince who likes to date seven willingly Princesses. It is really starting to upset me Dimitri." I could feel myself get out of control but I couldn't stop myself. "I don't understand why you treat me like this. And I know you're not always this way. You are perfectly normal around Tasha. But with me? It's like you are going through the motions. You don't care about me. You're just stuck in your stupid Prince mode."

He stared at me, uncharacteristically surprise. "I don't care about you?"

"No." I was being petty-very, very petty. And I knew the truth- that he did care and was more then just a Prince. I couldn't help myself, though. It just kept coming and coming. I jabbed his chest with my finger. "I'm just another Princess to you. You just go on and on with your stupid duties so that-"

The hand that had reached out to carefully wipe my tears suddenly reached out and grabbed my pointing hand. He pinned it against the wall, and I was surprised to see a flare of emotion in his eyes. It wasn't exactly anger…but it was frustration of another kind.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling," he growled.

"Then what is it?" I cried out tears falling from my face. "Why can't you love me? Why do you have to love Tasha? I know she is your favorite now. You spend so much time with her, time you used to spend with me. Why did you just push me aside?"

The frustration and anger melted from his face in that moment and he reached his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Rose, there's no question that you've had my heart from the beginning. By now you have to know that." Then he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

My hands went around his neck to hoist myself up. We kissed like that for a few minutes before we broke away. I went and sat down on my bed and he followed.

"Then why with the other girls?" I knew I was being selfish but I couldn't help it.

"I was afraid I was wrong, that you would change your mind any second. I've been looking for a suitable alternative, but the truth is …" Dimitri looked me in the eyes again, unwavering—"there's only you. Maybe I'm not really looking, maybe they aren't right for me. It doesn't matter. I just know I want you. And that terrifies me. I've been waiting for you to take back the words, to beg to leave."

I gave him another kiss. "I don't want to leave."

He gave me another kiss before leaving my room. We always ended it this way. I would get upset about the whole Selection and then he would comfort me in the middle of the night and we would leave on good terms.

The next morning, I was happy to be awake and even woke up early. I had already changed into my workout clothes when Jill and Mia were coming in to wake me up.

"Oh Rose," Mia said shocked. "You're already up."

"I'm going to the gym." Then I walked out of my room and passed Mason and Eddie on the way down.

"Princess," They both said with a joking tone. I hit them in the arm like old times and they smiled.

We worked out for a solid hour just the three of us before the gym door opened up. Dimitri walked in holding Tasha's hand and they were both dressed to workout. Except she was in short shorts and a tight top that exposed her cleavage. Why did she have to be so pretty?

I caught Mason and Eddie staring so I nudged them and they sent my apologetic smiles. Dimitri and Tasha stopped once they saw us sparring.

"Oh Rose, I didn't know you came down here." She said in a fake voice. "Dimitri and I were just going to lift weights.

"Funny," I said in a flat voice. "I don't recall you ever lifting a finger let alone come down to a gym." Then my good mood was ruined and I stormed out of the room. I heard Eddie and Mason follow me out.

However I just ignored them and walked right into my room and into the waiting bath. Mia and Jill saw my bad mood and didn't question it.

"The Prince is taking the Norwegian Royal Family out hunting today." They said once I was dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse. I just nodded and put on my watch that was a family heirloom.

"That's fine." I said in a flat voice. "School's in Russia are starting back up again so I figured I would go visit a few. Do some charity work." Show Dimitri why I was a better choice for him.

They just nodded and went to go inform Mason so he could get it all arranged. I went down to breakfast and saw that everyone was there except Dimitri, Tasha, and Delilah.

I was in my third donut when the dining room doors opened and Dimitri and Tasha walked in. Dimitri quickly caught my eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

It was strange that the rest of breakfast Delilah didn't come down. I just figured that she was starting to prepare for her family's visit next weekend.

Tasha talked most of breakfast so I was happy when it was time for me to leave. I walked out to the main foyer and Mason was already waiting there for me with Mikhail and Stan.

Mia stepped forward with a scarf and heavy jacket to keep me warm. I gave her a smile as Mason led me out the door and to the black SUV that was waiting for us in the front.

Mikhail went to the lead SUV and Stan went to the following SUV. Mason held the car door open for me and helped me in. Then he went and sat in the passenger seat. He radioed the other and we were off.

I was going to visit a school that was 30 minutes away first. It was a very poor school that didn't have much.

Most of the way there I just sat staring at the windows looking at Russia and praying that one day I could be part of it.

When we arrived at the school, all the kids were outside to greet me as well as a ton of cameras. I got out of the car smiling and walked over to the kids ignoring the cameras.

Some came up to me and asked me a ton of questions which I answered most of them. Then I was escorted inside and saw the conditions the school had. Most of the school did not have heat and it was dirty.

I spent the entire morning there before I was off to another school. When I arrived at that school, it was basically the same thing over again. The kids gave me cards and flowers and I made sure that I smiled and hugged as many as possible.

"Rose, it's time to go." Mason said in my ear after an hour there. I said goodbye to all of the kids and that I hoped I would see them soon.

Once we got into the car and headed back Mason turned around to me. "You did good Rose." I smiled at him and just turned to look out the window. It would take about an hour to get back to palace from this school.

I just thought about Dimitri and that I did in fact love him. That was what I was going to do. Once I got back to the palace, I would go right up to him, tell him I love him and I love this country. I knew in my entire heart that I wanted to be Queen.

Only about 30 minutes left into the drive, Mason's phone rang. I turned my gaze from the window to him. "Ashford." He said once he answered. "Are you sure…we are 30 minutes out…" As he was talking, I saw him look at me through the mirror and saw sadness overcome his face.

"What happened?" I asked the second he got off the phone. "Mason, tell me." I urged once he didn't answer me.

"That was Kirova. We need to get back to the palace immediately." That was all he said and for the next 30 minutes he wouldn't say anything no matter what I did to try and get him to.

Once we reached the palace, I didn't allow the car to stop before I jumped out. I saw the Norwegian family leaving and I didn't understand why they were leaving early. Did Tasha get eliminated?

I ran up the stairs and pushed open the main doors. Dimitri was standing in the foyer like he was waiting for me. He was wearing the same dark suit and somber expression that he wore when he told us about the German family.

"Who died?" I asked the second I reached him. "Dimitri."

"Rose," He said before taking a big breath. "Delilah committed suicide."

**A/N You guys lucked out. I updated quickly and with the longest chapter! Even though it was a rough one. First Rose and Dimitri fight and then what happened to Delilah, right after Rose realized that she loved Dimitri. What do you think will happen? Some of you might have noticed but I put in a few quotes from Vampire Academy and The Selection just to tie it all together. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the review! The story has over 100! That's amazing! ****. I know some of you are asking why Delilah died and I have two reasons, 1) to narrow the selection down 2) I had a friend pass away from suicide 3 years ago, it was tough, but I got through it. Part of me just wanted to shed the light on the topic and remind everyone that no matter what you think, you always have people who love you, like Delilah did. And sometimes, it is never the person we expect it to be, no one expected this out of Delilah, and that's the point. So back to the story!**

I was sitting in a chair that I do not remember sitting down in. I was in a room that I do not remember walking to. Lissa was holding onto my hand but I do not remember seeing her today.

Dimitri was talking to me, but I didn't really listen. I just stared ahead into nothing. All I could think about was the last thing I heard Dimitri say to me, _"Delilah committed suicide." _

I don't understand how this could happen. She was not a depressed person. For the past 5 and a half months we got so close. How did I not pick up on this? My mind refused to accept what Dimitri was telling me.

Delilah didn't kill herself. Delilah isn't dead. She is just preparing for her family's arrival. That's why she isn't here.

If that's true then why is Dimitri telling me this? Why is he telling me these lies?

After hearing his voice for so long, I just stood up and walked out of the room. I heard them all call after me, but I couldn't stop.

I found myself walking up the stairs towards the Selected rooms. To get to my room I had to pass Delilah's. I stopped in front of it and my heart started to break.

There was a guard standing in front of the door, Stan. He didn't look at me, just stared at the wall across from him as if I wasn't there. The door was closed, but I knew I had to get in there.

I tried to get past Stan but out of nowhere his arms were pushing me back.

"Princess, you cannot come in here." He said struggling to keep me away.

"You have to let me in!" I screamed as tears were streaming down my face. "Please!"

"I can't." He said while I fought in his arms.

"You have to let me in there! Please!" I continued to scream as I tried to get past his arms.

"Let her in." There it was, his voice. Filled with compassion yet demanding.

"You highness," Stan said letting his grip on me go. "I am under orders to make sure no one goes into this room."

"Let. Her. In." Dimitri was not messing around and Stan agreed, opening the door for me. I just stood in the doorway staring into her room.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered. "You sure?" I just nodded and walked in the room.

The second I stood in that room, it was if I entered into a freezer. I shivered at the coldness in the room, as if no one lived her for ages. But that wasn't true. Delilah slept her last night.

Everything in her room was torn apart, as if someone had a rage. The sheets were a mess, pictures knocked down and a chair was tipped over. It looked like someone had a raging fit.

Then I saw it. Hanging in the corner was a rope. It was just hanging from the ceiling and at the end of it was a noose.

"She hung herself?" I whispered. Dimitri just came up to me and enveloped me in his arms. He quickly got a hold of me because just then, my legs gave out. I turned my head into his chest and just cried.

He picked me up bridal style and took me out of the room. I heard him say something to Stan, but I didn't understand it, I was crying to hard.

Another door was opened and Dimitri sat me down on my bed. "Clean her up and make sure she stays here." He was talking to someone, but I didn't register as whom. "I will be back in an hour, I have some business I need to attend to." Probably to go tell my Aunt that her daughter was dead.

Jill came to my side and helped me up. I heard Mia started a bath and Jill quickly stripped me of my clothes that I had worn earlier that day. They both helped me into the tub and doing everything for me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything.

They washed me down and slowly got me out of the tub and into a nightgown. Jill braided my long hair before Mia tucked me into bed.

"Do you need me to get you anything Rose?" She asked but I just looked away from her.

I rolled onto my side and just stared out the window into Russia. It was snowing at this point, making the world seem pretty. But I knew. I knew that it wasn't pretty.

How could, one of the nicest people alive could just kill themselves? I didn't get it.

I saw her at breakfast- no wait- I didn't see her at breakfast. I was too busy wrapped up in my drama with Dimitri that I didn't even give a second thought about her.

'_I'm a terrible person.'_ I thought.

Hours might have gone by, but I didn't know. I just continued to stare out the window absentmindedly.

"Roza," Dimitri said sitting on the bed. He pushed a few stray hairs out of my face and bent down to kiss me on the temple. "Roza, I am so sorry."

Then he bent down and placed his head on mine and I felt wetness hit my face. I turned from the window to look into his eyes and I saw tears in them. Another tear hit my cheek and my hand reached up and wiped it away.

I leaned up and kissed a tear that was sitting on his cheek. He stroked my cheek as I turned my head back to the window.

"Your family left Turkey about 4 hours ago, they should be here any minute." I just shook my head. This was not how I pictured seeing my family for the first time in months. "Also, the Scottish family should arrive in about 2 hours. It would mean a lot to them if you were present with me to greet them. You are family."

I just nodded my head and he kissed my temple once more before leaving the room.

It might have been 5 minutes, it might have been an hour, but the next thing I know was my door opening again and I heard a voice I felt like I hadn't heard in years.

*"Rose," said my mother. For once in her life, she sounded unsure of herself. Scared, maybe. "Dimitri said you wanted to see me." I didn't answer. I didn't look at her. "What…what do you need?"

I didn't know what I needed. I didn't know what to do. The stinging in my eyes grew unbearable, and before I knew it, I was crying. Big, painful sobs seized my body. The thought that Delilah might be alive vanished. The fear and grief I'd refused to let myself feel finally burst free, burning in my chest. I could scarcely breathe.

My mother put her arms around me, and I buried my face in her chest, sobbing even harder.

"I know," she said softly, tightening her grip on me. "I understand."*

She held me like that for what seemed like eternity before my tears ran out of eyes and the sobs subsided. After just holding me there, she slowly let go of me.

"Come on Rose," She said helping me get out of bed. "Everyone else should be arriving soon. You need to be there."

My mother called out for Mia and Jill and all three of them were making me look presentable.

Mia changed me out of my nightgown and into a simple, conservative black dress. Jill put my hair up in a neat French twist. My mother came forward and put a lazar necklace on.

I slipped on a pair of comfortable black heels and deemed myself ready for this. Well, I wasn't ready, but it's the best I could give.

My mother took my hand as she led me out of my room. We went down to the main foyer and I saw the rest of my family there.

Abe was talking to Dimitri and Caleb while Kennedy was talking to Viktoria and the Queen. The guys were wearing dark suits and Kennedy wore a simple black dress like mine.

They all looked up when we walked in and Dimitri gave my a small smile and quickly came to my side. I looked around and noticed that none of the other Selected were here.

"This is a private family matter." He whispered in my ear when he caught me looking around. "I thought it wasn't proper for them to be here for this." I just nodded as he took my hand.

When the Scottish family arrived, the doors opened and they all walked in. "His Majesty, King James, Her Majesty, Queen Maria, Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Harrison, Princess Amelia, Princess Charlotte, and Prince Liam."

My mother quickly went to them and hugged them all. They all seemed to remember her and I had some flashbacks of our childhood. I remembered when I was 10 they came and visited us. All of a sudden, I remember playing with Delilah with our dolls. A new batch of tears started to form but I tried to push them back.

Queen Maria walked up to me and hugged me. "Rose, it is so good to see you again." I hugged her back and when I looked in her face, I saw that she had been crying but was trying to put up a brave face.

"You too Aunt Maria," I decided to go less formal with her.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk." Olena said as she guided us to the large office that would officially be Dimitri's once he was crowned King. "James, Maria," She said once they all sat down. "I am so sorry for your loss. It has been a terrible tragedy."

James just nodded and gripped his wife's hand. "It is partially our fault," He said, but before Dimitri could object, Maria continued for him.

"Delilah has always struggled with a deep depression." Harrison got up and took his mother's other hand while she continued. "It seemed like she was always consumed with darkness and sometimes it drove her madness. A few years ago, she attempted suicide, and we had kept it quiet because we didn't want anyone to find out. So she began seeing a doctor and he put her on some medication to help her. She was doing so good, so when the Selection was announced, we were a bit hesitant." Maria had tears coming and I couldn't blame her, I did too.

Harrison, him being the eldest of the Hathaway's kids, continued, "We weren't going to allow her to go, but she begged our parents to let her go. Finally, they agreed and we all thought she was on good terms."

"Please do not blame yourselves." Dimitri said handing them a drink. "It is a terrible thing to happen and it is no one's fault." Then he came around behind my chair and placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

James, Olena, Abe, and Dimitri all talked about what to do with Delilah now. There were talks about a memorial here or there. I looked over at a couch that wasn't exactly in the midst of everything and say Kennedy, Amelia, Charlotte, and Liam just sitting there talking quietly to themselves.

"Our country is mourning with us," James said. "We want to take her home where she belongs." Olena agreed and they all started on the plans.

Dimitri decided that it was time for us to leave so he ushered us out of the room and to a large gathering room. Kennedy walked over to me and took my hand. "I missed you Rose." She said. I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"Missed you too kid." I sat down on a couch between Kennedy and Caleb while the Hathaway kids sat across from us. A maid came in with some drinks and food, but no one touched it.

Harrison was now 19 years old, Amelia was 14, Charlotte was 11 and Liam was 8. They looked around a little loss and I couldn't blame them.

"Was she happy?" Amelia asked randomly.

"All the time," I said automatically. "She was always laughing and smiling. Whenever I had a bad day, she would come up to me and hug me. I never guessed this would happen."

Harrison was the next to speak. "That was how she wanted it to be." I looked at him confused so he continued. "She wanted everyone to know that she was a strong Princess, so on the outside she would be happy and cheerful, but at night would fall apart. She would have these random spouts of anger where she would just go off and fight about nothing," I shot a look at Dimitri in alarm, but he just sent me a reassuring look. "Then go back as if everything was okay. I just wish we could have helped her."

Amelia had tears forming and Caleb got up and went to hug her. It was weird that we never really knew each other, but we were still family and cared about each other.

Near the end of the day, James and Maria came in to show their kids their room for the night. I went and showed Caleb and Kennedy's and was sad that it wasn't near mine. The guest suites were at another part of the palace then the rooms set aside for the Selection.

I sat down on Kennedy's bed as she got herself ready for the night and helped her climb into bed. "I missed you Rose." She said. I lay down next to her and she snuggled into me. "Dimitri seems to really like you."

"Yeah, he likes the other girls here too." I said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Here was my little sister, always caring for everyone else. "I hope I never have to lose you." Tears were coming out of her eyes and I just drew her closer.

"Hey, hey, Shh," I soothed her. "You will never lose me. We are sisters till the end." I gave her my pinky finger to shake like we used to when we were smaller. She shook mine and then slowly fell asleep.

Once I knew she was asleep, I left her room and went out to the gardens. It was freezing cold out and I forgot my jacket, but I didn't care. I realized that I didn't care a lot now.

I went up to my room and Mia was there to dress me in one of my warmer nightgowns since it had gotten so cold out.

Sleep found me fast for once but it didn't last that long. I was soon succumbed to a nightmare where I had to watch Delilah killing herself. Sweat was beading down my face and back when I jolted awake screaming.

All of a sudden, I felt constricted. I felt like I was suffocating and I couldn't breath. I quickly rushed out of bed, put on some slippers and ran out my door, my body begging for air.

I ran down the stairs to the first floor and out the doors to the gardens. It was in the middle of the night and I knew that I wasn't supposed to be out here, it was against the rules. 'Something bad might happen' Kirova told us.

I quickly found a bench and sat down putting my head in my hands and tried to find my breath.

All of a sudden a send of déjà vu hit me once I smelled Dimitri's aftershave. I looked to my right and saw him sit down next to me.

"Roza, what are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"I was testing palace security. It sucks." Of course I would try and put a sense of humor into this situation. It just seemed like that was what I knew best.

"You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?" I looked over and I saw a lot of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." But despite my protest he shrugged out of his duster and put it around my shoulder. "What are you doing out here? Are you testing security too?"

"I'm observing the security. I do it every night. Want to make sure that this palace is safe."

"Well, good work. I'm glad I was able to help test your awesome skills." He just gave a small laugh and his found find mine in the dark

"What are you really doing out here?" Of course he would try and find the real answer.

"I had a bad dream. I wanted some air."

I could see in his face that he understood what my dream might have been and he thankfully didn't push it. "And so you just rushed out. Breaking the rules didn't even cross your mind—and neither did putting on a coat."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

Dimitri just sighed and put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "You have been so strong today. I am so proud of you." I looked up into his eyes and saw the truth. "I am so sorry that you are hurting, I wish I could take it all away. I wish I could help."

"What about you?" I asked. "How are you handling this? She was part of the Selection, you had to have cared about her."

He just nodded his head and kissed the top of my head. "I do care about her. That's what makes this tough." We sat there for a few minutes in silence before he continued. "Tomorrow they will see the body, for an official confirmation. Then they will take her home back to Scotland. They have invited us to travel with them." I didn't know if I wanted to do this. "I have decided that I would attend to represent Russia instead of an ambassador. I believe that your family will go as well. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can stay here with the rest of the girls."

I didn't have to think before answering, "I will go." Dimitri didn't say anything again. "How are the others handling this?" For the past two days I didn't think about any of them and how they might be reacting.

"They're sad," He said truthfully. "However, I do not think they had a deep connection with her as you do. They will probably return to their normal selves in a few days."

I just nodded my head, realizing that when we get back from Scotland, that we would have to return to our normal duties. After all, we are still in a Selection.

"Come on," He said standing up and giving me his hand. "It is going to be a long week. You will need your rest." I just nodded as he put his arm around me and escorted me back to my room. Once we reached my door he bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. It was sweet and tender, just like normal. I felt safe in his arms, as if this didn't happen.

He had broken the kiss and was about to walk away when I stopped him. "Can you please stay with me tonight?" The words escaped me before I could register what I said. "I don't want to be alone. Not after-" I didn't have to continue before he just nodded and held the door open for me.

I had spent all of yesterday laying in bed thinking about Delilah and crying about it, trying to pretend it didn't happen. Then when I went to sleep I had a nightmare. This time, it was better.

Dimitri took his coat off of me before tucking me into bed. Then he laid down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled into him and breathed in his aftershave. In his arms I felt safe, I felt like I belonged.

(BREAK)

The next morning, I woke up and realized that Dimitri was not there. Mia was walking around preparing everything for today.

By the look on her face, she didn't see Dimitri here. I was saddened that he wasn't here but then realized that it was probably for the best. Word could get out and rumors spread.

"Rose," Mia said helping me out of bed. "Jill was feeling sick so it is just me today." I just nodded as she went through my normal morning routine.

I wore simple black slacks, a white tank top and a black cardigan. My hair was pinned back neatly and I had minimal make up on. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a mourning family member.

When I was about to leave to head downstairs, there was a knock on my door. I nodded and Mia and she went to answer.

Lissa stood there in a black dress and when she saw me she rushed to my side. "I am sorry that I wasn't here yesterday. They told me that you were not to be disturbed and then your family arrived."

I just enveloped her into a hug. "It's okay Liss." I said honestly. I was just happy that my best friend was here.

"How are you doing Rose?" I had her sit down and I told her the truth and all of my emotions; angry, sad, confused, hurt, upset. She understood them all.

"When I was about 10 years old, my parents and brother died in a car accident." She said with a tear running down her face. "I was in that car and I was the only one who survived. For years I was a wreck, and stricken with grief. Then I met Christian." Oh fire crotch, I thought. "When he was 9, his father killed his mother in front of him and tried to kill Christian. However, he was able to get away before a Russian guard came in and killed him, it was suicide by cop." All of a sudden I felt for Christian. "He saw both of his parents die in front of him. It still hurts him today, but he has gotten better. So have I. At some point you realize that while it does hurt that they are gone, you are alive and you need to live it. Life is too short. You need to live for those you love who died."

I was crying at the end of her speech and I was glad that I wasn't wearing a lot of makeup. She hugged me and I had to admit, it helped.

"Now come on. They said that the Scottish family is ready to leave soon."

"All ready?" I was stunned. I thought that they would at least want some time.

"Yeah," She said with a sad smile. "They said that they want to get her home as soon as possible."

I just nodded and allowed her to lead me the way. Dimitri was saying goodbye to his family in the main foyer when I arrived. My family was saying goodbye as well and was thanking for the hospitality.

The other Selected were there saying their condolences to the Scottish family and saying goodbye to Dimitri.

Before we left, Sonya and Natalie came up to me. "We are so sorry about all of this Rose." They said before each giving me a hug. I just thanked them and walked out the door.

There were limos waiting for all of us in the front. The Scottish family got into one, my family got into another, and then Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I got into the other.

"You guys are coming?" I asked Lissa and Christian as we started our way towards the airport.

"Of course." Christian said taking Lissa's hand. "Rose, we aren't going to allow you to go through this without us."

It was weird for Christian to get all sappy with me so I knew I had to find a comeback but for an odd reason, I couldn't. "Thank you Christian, that means a lot to me. I'm really glad you're around." It must be the grief talking.

"You did not just say that. I have a feeling we're on the verge of hugging and coming up with cute nicknames for each other." He said causing me to roll my eyes. Here was our banter again.

"I already have a nickname for you, but I'll get in trouble if I say it out loud." Lissa just laughed at his face and Dimitri shook his head. Christian smirked at me, only him would help me through my grief.

When we arrived that the airport, I saw three jets waiting for us. The Scottish family went into their plane, but James stayed outside watching as they loaded the casket into the baggage area. We all stood in silence until they had closed the door.

James hugged me and the rest of my family before boarding his plane. My family went on their plane and I decided that I would go with Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. They understood my decision and I boarded the plane.

When I got onto the plane I was shocked to see Mason and Eddie already there. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I sat down in a seat across from them.

Mason was the first to speak, "Well, I'm your head of security. Wherever you go, I go." He said like it was common knowledge.

Eddie seemed to have a tough time even looking at me. "I was in charge of Delilah, so I needed to come." Then it hit me, he was grieving too. So I just stood up and went to hug him. "I am so sorry Rose, it was my job-" But I cut him off.

"It's not your fault," I said honestly before I was told to take my seat so we could take off. "She made her decision, now we have to live with it." Dimitri took my hand and squeezed it.

For the rest of the flight, we just made small talk, but I was nervous.

It was about a 5 hour flight before we landed, and I was thankful that we did. We were escorted off the plane and were met with a bunch of cameras. Dimitri just put his arm around me protectively as we walked past them to our waiting car.

The drive to the palace was quiet. When we arrived at the palace, it was swarming with people who left flowers, balloons, and posters at the gates. The car took up to the front of the palace where we were met with servants.

They quickly showed us to our rooms and left us to settle. Thankfully, I was right next to Dimitri's room. Across the hall was Lissa and Christian's suite. My family's suite was just down the hall and I was informed that they had already settled in.

It felt weird not to have Mia and Jill here but it was also nice to get ready by myself for a change.

A maid came up to tell me that it was time for dinner and I met up with Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri in the hall. We walked down and their palace amazed me. It seemed so old and was so different then the one in Turkey and Russia.

Dinner was sad but my extended family held themselves up well. They tried not to show their sadness, but I could tell. My mom was sitting next to her brother as they quietly talked while my dad and Maria talked. Kennedy was talking to Charlotte and Amelia while Caleb was telling Harrison and Liam about all the racing cars in Turkey.

"Everyone get a good night's rest." James announced to us at the end of dinner. "Tomorrow is going to be Delilah's funeral. I know that this is quick, but we would like to lay her to rest as soon as possible so our country can proceed with their grief."

Dimitri took my hand as he led me back up to my room. We decided not to explore since we were actually still tired from our journey. Like the night before, he came into my room and stayed the night with me.

My room had a view of the front of the palace so all-night I saw the people of Scotland stand in front of the palace holding candles. They were singing songs and I could tell most of them were crying. It broke my heart to see entire country mourning.

Dimitri was sleeping but I quickly stood up and starting pacing. "Rose," I must have woken him up by my outburst. "What's wrong?"

"How could she?" I screech as he sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp by the bed.

"What?" He asked not sure what I was talking about.

"How could she kill herself?" I realized I was so angry with Delilah. "Does she not realize what she did? Look at them!" I pointed to the entire crowd still at the gates. "Why did she have to be so selfish? It was like she didn't even realized how many people loved her! We were both stuck in a horrible condition and she just left me." I sand to the floor crying and Dimitri was quickly at my side holding me. "Why? Why?" I kept asking.

"I don't know." He said truthfully while brushing my hair away. "I guess a person can get so caught up in their pain, it is all they think about until it consumes them. She wasn't strong enough to hold on. You heard what her family said, she was dealing with this for a long time. You can't blame yourself Rose." I just cried in his arms for hours until he finally carried me back to the bed and held me in his arms.

He would murmur Russian to me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and realized that today was the funeral. Dimitri had already left to his room to get ready, but Kennedy and Lissa came into mine to get ready with me.

We both wore black dresses and black tights. I had on a long sleeve, fitting dress made of black lace that went to around my knees. Lissa styled my hair in a French twist again and Kennedy and I wore matching Lazar necklaces that our father gave us.

There was a knock on the door and Dimitri, Christian, and Caleb were there to escort us. I took Dimitri's arm and tried to brace myself for the next few hours.

Both of my families were waiting on us to proceed with the day. Dimitri helped me put on my heavy black coat an handed me my scarf and gloves.

When we walked outside, I pulled my coat tighter to keep myself warm. Instinctively I huddle closer to Dimitri for warmth. Delilah's casket was on top of a carriage that was being pulled by horses.

The gates opened and the guards cleared a path. The carriage started going and so did the procession.

King James and Queen Maria walked right behind the casket. Harrison, Amelia, Charlotte, and Liam walked behind them. Behind them were my parents, then it was Dimitri and I and Caleb and Kennedy.

Lissa and Christian were going to meet us at the church where the ceremony was going to happen. Mason and Eddie walked alongside us with the rest of the guards.

It seemed as if the entire country of Scotland came out for this march. They were on both sides of us with tears in their eyes. They cried out for Delilah and it made me feel even worse. Dimitri gave me a squeeze and looked down at me.

The procession took about 45 minutes and it was horrible with the cold. But it was out of respect and it allowed Scotland to be part of everything,

We filed into one of the old churches and took our seats in the second pew. I held onto Dimitri's hand the entire time. I knew that I should have paid attention, but I couldn't help but think back to all of my memories with Delilah.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that Dimitri had to always nudge me when it was time to stand and then sit back down. The ceremony took over 2 hours and I was relieved when it was over. I could only sit for so long.

James and Maria said that the burial was only going to be the immediate family and thanked us for coming.

I was a bit hurt that it all ended so soon and abrupt. However, I didn't get a say in it. My parents gave me a kiss and said that they would see me soon before they boarded their plane.

Caleb was an easy goodbye since we both sucked at them. He just gave me a hug and that was that. I rolled my eyes at my teenage brother. Kennedy though was a different subject. She hugged onto me and cried until she was basically dragged onto the plane.

Dimitri led me up to Russia's plane and it seemed like we were in the air as quickly as we came. It seemed as if the entire thing was a dream. More like a nightmare.

I knew that once we landed in Russia that I was expected to return back to my life. And I knew that I had to. I was more determined then ever to win, I had to win for Delilah.

"Rose, are you ready to return?" Lissa asked me and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

I knew that the answer was no, but I knew that I had mourn for Delilah in private from now. She wouldn't want me to be upset over her death, she would want me to fight for Dimitri. I reached into my pocket of my jacket and gripped a locket that her brother, Harrison had given me at the end of the funeral.

"_So you will always remember her." He said to me once he showed me the beautiful locket. "Every time she wrote to us, she always mentioned you. You meant a lot to her and I am happy that she got to spend her last time on earth with you. You made her world Rose. Thank you."_

"Ready as I will ever be." I said looking at Dimitri. I hope that I would be.

**Hey Everyone! Another quick update and long chapter! This chapter was more of a sad one and focused a lot on Dimitri/Rose/Delilah instead of so much the Selection. But next chapter will go back to the selection. Also, all of this did happen in about 4 days. I know funerals usually last longer, but I really hate writing about those things. Anyway, thank you for reading! Also, I leave for a trip in a few days that's out of the country. I will try and update by tomorrow night, but if I don't I hope this long chapter will satisfy you for a week! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update! My trip was fantastic and then when I came home, it took me a little bit to get back in the groove. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am now at 162 reviews with only 6 chapters! You really spoil a girl! I love hearing all of your enthusiasm and thoughts; it really encourages me to write! Here's chapter 7!**

It has been 3 weeks since Delilah's death. I have slowly come to terms with it and have been moving on. Lissa has been by my side the entire time and she distracts me with her wedding plans.

Dimitri has been very patient with me as well. He always comes up to my room for lunch and has a private meal with me. I have spent most of my time either in my room or in the gym.

Kirova hasn't been a bitch and demand that I come to the lessons. She usually just sends them to me via Mia.

I woke up this morning and decided that I was ready to enter back to the real world. The Selection is still going on and I still need to fight for Dimitri, no matter how much affection he has been showing me. There are still 5 other girls fighting for him.

"Mia, can you grab me the blue lace dress please?" I asked her as I sat down at my vanity. "Jill can you just lightly curl my hair?" Jill smiled at me, she is probably happy that I have come out of my coma.

Once Jill finished with my hair and light makeup, I went to get into my dress. It had blue lace at the top and then just a light silk fabric for the rest. The dress wasn't a tight fit but it wasn't super loose, just perfect. It went to my knees and with a pair of nude pumps; I was ready.

I smiled at both Mia and Jill before leaving my room. Mason has been standing watch at my door since we returned from Scotland and he was surprised to see me out and about.

"Rose," He said as the shock wore off and gave me his arm to escort me. "It is nice to see you outside of your room."

I just gave him a warm smile as we walked into the dining room. It surprised me that I was one of the first girls there. Dimitri was sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper while sipping coffee. Olena was to his right reading the same paper while spreading jam on her black bread.

The scene made me happy; it felt real, normal. They both looked up when I took my normal seat and exchanged shocked looks.

"Rose," Olena said setting her paper to the side. "It is good to see you, I hope you are recovering well."

"I am," I said truthfully. "Thank you Your Majesty for your concern." She just smiled at me before returning to her paper.

A waiter set my normal breakfast in front of me and I went to town, causing Dimitri to chuckle. I was on my second helping of bacon when the rest of the Selected trickled in.

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw me, but tried to cover it up by sitting down hastily. Viktoria came in and sat down in her normal seat next to me and just pretended like everything was normal.

She said hello to me and started asking me her normal questions; how I am today, how I slept, and complimented me on my dress. We talked a little bit about the schools in Russia since we both had a passion for them.

Even though I still grieved for Delilah, it was nice to return back to normal. Natalie and Sonya were surprised to see me and tried to make small talk, but I could tell that they were being careful around me.

After I finished three plates of food, much to Dimitri and Viktoria's humor, I decided that I would excuse myself and head to the lessons early.

Dimitri followed me out of the dining room and caught me in the hallway.

"Rose," He said stopping me and pulling me aside so we weren't in the way of maids. "Are you sure you are ready?" I could see in his eyes true concern for me.

I just put a brave smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wallow forever Dimitri. She would want me to move on with my life." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Besides, I still have to fight 5 girls for you." I gave his hand a squeeze and left him in the hallway.

Kirova was already in the room where we had our lessons and boy, was she shocked when she saw me. "Oh, Rose," She said standing up from her desk. "I was about to just send up your work to your room."

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Kirova," I said in a nice tone. "I have realized that I needed to return to my duties." I sat down in my seat as the rest of the girls came in.

"Now ladies," Kirova said passing out folders for us. "Now that there is only six of you," My heart thudded for Delilah. "You might have done this back in your home country, each one of you will come up with a philanthropy project. Each of you will have two weeks to come up with an idea and then present it during a live broadcast. However, since some of you have done these back home, you will not be able to use the one back home here. If you will become the next Queen of Russia, you will have to come up with a project for your new people."

Great, now I will have to come up with a brand new project other then education.

"You can spend your time here or anywhere in the palace to work on it. There will not be any formal lessons. I, however, will be going around and making sure that everything is going well."

She gave us a few last directions before sending us on our merry way. I decided that I did not want to spend my time being stared at by the other Selected so I just left.

It would take me a little bit to come up with a topic, so I decided that I would go pay Lissa a visit. She would come and see me the past few weeks, but I never really talked to her. I was locked up in my own mind.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the maids walking by. "Do you know where Lady Lissa is at?" The maid just nodded and told me that she was up in her suite. I thanked her before walking briskly up the stairs to where here room was located.

I knocked quietly on the door and it only took her a second to open the door. She was wearing tan dress pants and a pink blouse, but yet, she was still strikingly beautiful.

"Rose!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "Come in." She grabbed onto my hand and dragged me into her suite. At a table was her wedding planner and several binders were open. "We were working on last minute wedding details. Come help!"

I laughed and spent the next several hours with her as she put her last few touches on the wedding. Her and Christian's wedding was in just a week and she was getting nervous.

"Rose," She said after she closed the door behind the wedding planner. "Do you think tomorrow that you could come with me to go to your last minute dress fitting?" Lissa never really showed me what my dress looked like; instead she just had me wear stand-ins. This would be the first time that I would actually see my dress.

"Of course," It was my dress after all.

"So," She said pouring herself another glass of water. "How have you been? I didn't want to push you so I thought it would be best if I just gave you time." I could tell she was nervous because she would ramble when she was nervous.

I gave her a small smile. "I've been doing better." I said truthfully. "I think space away from everyone and everything was what I needed to be honest. But now I have to come up with a philanthropy project that I will have to do a live broadcast of."

"Any ideas?"

"Why don't you do education?" Lissa suggested. "Isn't that what you do back in Turkey?'

I sighed, "Yes, but we aren't allowed to use old projects. If we were, I would nail this."

"Rose, I have a question." When I gave her the look to continue she did. "Why do you care so much about education? I know none of the other Princesses do."

So I spent the time to tell her that growing up, the old man wanted me and my siblings to have a "normal" life. We all went to public school and even took the bus sometimes. Both of my parents wanted to make sure that the royalty didn't go to our heads.

"I was always believed that it was important for an entire country to be educated, it makes the country stronger." Lissa seemed to be a bit impressed by that. Most higher up nobles tend to be homeschooled or tutored by the best.

"I know Russia, since it is so big," Lissa said while brainstorming. "There are a lot of homeless people, maybe you can focus your project on that." I took a moment of thinking before I realized that was probably my best option.

I sat there with Lissa for a little bit before she told me that she had to meet up with Christian. They were going to have lunch with Tasha.

After leaving Lissa's room, I was heading back to mine when a runner intercepted me. "Your highness," He called out for me. "I have come to deliver a message to you from her Majesty." Once I nodded he continued, "Her Majesty would like to see Princess Rose in her study immediately."

My stomach dropped. For some reason, all I could think about was that this was bad news. It had to be right? What other reason would the Queen want to see me?

I followed the runner as he directed me towards the Queen's study. When I got there, guards bowed and opened the door for me and I was announced.

Olena was sitting at her desk and Dimitri was standing right behind her. Also present in the room was Russia's ambassador to Turkey, the same one who escorted me here for the Selection.

"Your majesty, your highness." I said curtsying to them.

"Rose, please take a seat." Olena said and that just made me more nervous. This could not be good at all. "After Delilah's death, your family never made their official visit to Russia."

The Ambassador stepped forward. "The Russian Family has extended an invitation to The Turkish Royal Family. They have accepted and is expected to arrive by Friday."

"I know that this is all short notice Rose," Olena continued. "However, Karolina and Viktoria will plan the entire time since you have to worry about your project."

I sat there in silence. So this won't be bad news, simply good news. It also makes me happy that I will be able to see my family, I really did miss them.

"I cannot wait to see them." I said in an excited voice. "With everything that has happened, it will be good to be around them."

Olena talked to me for a few minutes about details before I was dismissed. "Rose," Dimitri, said making me stop from the doorway. "I'll escort you." With his mother in the room, I couldn't really say no, so I just nodded my head and took his arm.

We walked in silence till we got up to my room. "I know it is quiet cold out," Dimitri said taking my hands in his. "But I was wondering if you would like to talk a walk out in the gardens with me in 15 minutes? I have a little time before I need to go back to me meetings."

"Of course." I said and he left my room after telling me where to meet him. I went into my room and quickly changed into my heavy coat, scarf, gloves, and hat.

"Is the Prince really taking you outside?" Mia asked as she went and fetched me my stuff. When I nodded she continued. "He is going to get you sick before your family even arrives here." She had a disapproving tone but when I shot her a look, she quickly shut up.

Once I fully dressed, I went downstairs to where Dimitri told me to be. He was already waiting for me dressed in his coat. I took his arm as we walked outside into the cold. It was getting close to winter here and the temperatures were a lot colder then I was used to in Turkey.

"You excited for Friday?" Dimitri asked me.

"Very," I said and I really was. "I can't wait to see Abe, my mom, Caleb, and Kennedy. I have missed them way too much." Then I came across a realization that made me suddenly very sad.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri asked noticing my change.

"It's nothing, just cold." I tried to lie tugging my coat tighter to prove to him.

"Rose. You're a terrible liar."

"No, I'm not. I've told a lot of good lies in my life. People have believed them." I gave him a smirk but he just gave me this look that made me tell him the truth. "I'm scared."

I had tears falling from my eyes and he stopped walking and was wiping the tears away. "What ever for?"

"I'm scared that I won't be able to let them go. They have been there for me through everything. What if you pick me Dimitri?" I knew that I wanted more then anything for him to pick me and marry me, but I was still hesitant. "That means I would have to live here, away from them for the rest of my life. I always thought that I would marry some noble in Turkey and live with my family for the rest of my life. Now, that might not be a possibility."

Dimitri didn't say anything; I don't think he knew what to say. He just pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. Tears were coming faster out of my eyes, but it felt nice to be in Dimitri's arms once more.

**Hey everyone! This is a really short chapter. It is more of a filler. The next chapter has already been started and hopefully I will post it soon. Again, sorry for taking so long to update, as you might be able to tell from my not so fine work, it was hard to get back into the groove of writing. However, now I am feeling this story again so updates should be more frequent. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A quick update! YAY! Just to let you all know, a new character shows up in this chapter. One I know a lot of you guys wanted to see come into the story. Also, this chapter has a lot of flashbacks. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

I could barely contain myself. I was standing next to the Russian family with the rest of the Selected behind us. We were waiting for the car that held my family to arrive at the palace.

The week waiting for today went by so slow. I tried to distract myself by working on my project, but they were still on my mind. I helped Viktoria and Karolina with some small details, mostly the Turkish details.

Dimitri smiled at me as he grabbed my hand. I could tell he was probably amused by my behavior, but I didn't mind.

"Their Royal Majesties," The herald announced, and I swear, I almost squealed. "His Majesty, King Abraham Mazur, Her Majesty, Queen Janine Hathaway-Mazur, His Highness, Prince Caleb Mazur, and Her Highness, Princess Kennedy Mazur." My family walked in and I quickly walked over to them and hugged them.

They all held on me tight and talked to me quickly in Turkish asking if I was okay and how I am. After a few minutes, Dimitri walked up to us to introduce himself.

Dimitri bowed to my family and kissed my mother's hand. "Welcome to Russia," He said shaking my father's hand. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my mother, Queen Olena, my sisters, Princess Karolina, her husband, Lord Alexander Volkov, Princess Sonya, and Princess Viktoria. My nephew Prince Paul, and my nieces Princess Zoya and Princess Natalya." My family greeted each of them and my mother even talked to Olena for a while.

Once my family finished introducing themselves to the Russian family, Dimitri introduced my family to the rest of the Selected. "Princess Natalie Dashkov of America." I felt my temper start up when I saw the look Natalie gave my father. America and Turkey are neutral with each other, why is she like this? "Princess Camille Conta of Australia." For once, it seemed like Camille could dress more conservatively. "Princess Sonya Karp of Austria, Princess Avery Lazar of Italy, and Princess Natasha Ozera of Norway."

My parent's reactions to Tasha were not pleasant. Of course, my entire time with Tasha hasn't been pleasant.

After all the introductions were through, Dimitri showed my parents and siblings to their suites and allowed them to freshen up a little before dinner.

I stayed with them for about 30 minutes until it was time for me to head back to my room to prepare for dinner.

Mia and Jill helped into a long dinner gown **(A/N Pic on profile) **I had them leave my hair down and wore light make-up, but enough to leave me looking amazing.

Once I slipped on my heels, I left the room and went to my sister's room. I knocked on the door and slipped in. She was almost done, putting the last few touches on. For an 11-year-old girl, she sure seemed older, especially by the way she holds herself together.

"You look beautiful Rose!" She exclaimed when she saw me and came and gave me a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too kid." I said and took her hand after she was finished. We went over to my parent's suit where Caleb was already waiting for us.

"Always have to be late Rosie." He teased as he walked past me out of the door. I just rolled my eye and pushed him slightly making him laugh.

"Can't we all just get along for just one trip?" My mother sighed and my father took her hand.

"Nope." We all said at once making my mother roll her eyes again. She muttered something under her breath making us laugh even more. One thing we loved to do was annoy Janine.

Dimitri met us in front of the dining room and showed us to our seats. We were right next to the Russian family and it made me slightly happy that the rest of Selected were farther down from the table.

Dinner went over really well. My mother and Olena hit it off really well, Caleb and Viktoria talked the entire time, Kennedy was entertaining Dimitri quite well, and that left me with my father.

"How's everything at home?" I asked him in Turkish as our main meal was brought out.

"Good," He said with a smile. "But quiet. You sure were Turkey's entertainment, that's for sure." I laughed and rolled my eyes as he went on and on about all of the different adventures I went on as a kid that led me into trouble all the time.

After dinner it was time for the welcoming ball. All of Russia's top elite people were there to greet my family. As customary, Dimitri and I had the first dance along with my parents.

I looked over and smiled when I saw Tasha's face. She was trying to hard not to look angry or jealous, but it was clearly written all over her face. I gave her a pointed look, which just made her even madder.

"Are you happy Rose?" Dimitri asked me near the end of the dance.

"Incredibly." I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and looking over at my family, I realized that this was where I belonged. Right in Dimitri's arms.

After the dance, Dimitri went to dance with Kennedy while I danced with Caleb.

"Miss me kardes?" I asked him using the Turkish word for little brother.

"Surprisingly I do." He said with a laugh. "There is no one to distract Baba and Anne from all of my stuff, now they look at me closer."

"Well, you are the future King of Turkey." I ruffled his hair a little, much to his protest. "Have you even started to think about a Queen?"

He looked taken back and stared at me. "Abla, I'm only 16. I don't have to worry about that for at least 2 more years." I laughed and couldn't help but see the slight glance he gave over to Viktoria. Oh, man, would that be good.

After my dance with Caleb, he went over to ask Viktoria for a dance while I went to dance with Abe.

"So old man, how do you like Russia?" I asked him as we started the dance.

"It isn't too bad little girl." He teased me. "However, it is pretty cold here." We were talking in Turkish, so we were getting some looks from other people. I could tell from his small talk that he was here for another reason then just to see me. Abe had not earned his reputation as zmey—the serpent—for nothing. He was always calculating, always looking for an advantage. It seemed my tendency toward crazy plots ran in the family.

I was about to call him out on it but the dance ended and he excused himself. I looked around the room for Dimitri and saw that he was currently dancing with Natalie. If I won't win this, then I hope either Natalie or Sonya would.

Across the room, I saw Lissa standing, talking to Christian, so I decided that I would go over and talk with them for a little bit.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said when I got to them. "How's it been with your family and all?"

"I really enjoy having them here." I said truthfully to my best friend. "Didn't think I missed them that much." We looked over at all of them dancing, or at least, trying to dance some of the Russian dances. Lissa and I laughed at Kennedy and Caleb dancing.

"Do you know what you are all going to do tomorrow?" Christian asked but I just shook my head, Dimitri wanted it to be a surprise for me.

"Rose, we have a huge favor to ask of you." Lissa said basically jumping up and down making me believe it probably had to do with the wedding. "This week, would you mind helping me and Christian in the kitchen? We are making the food for the rehearsal dinner and we could use all the help we can get."

Ugh, being stuck in the kitchen with Sparky? Not my ideal day, but looking at the look on Lissa's face, I couldn't turn her down. "Of course," I said grudgingly and she just clapped her hands and hugged me.

I stayed there and talked to them for a few minutes before Abe came to our circle. "Abe, these are some of my friends," I said to him pointing to Lissa and Christian. "This is Lady Vasilissa Dragomir and Prince Christian Ozera." My father shook Christian's hand and kissed Lissa's.

"Prince Ozera," My dad said a little stiff, knowing the last name. "So you're from Norway."

"No your Majesty." Christian said regally, man, he never talked to me like that. "My mother was Princess Anastasia of Russia and my father was Prince Andrew of Norway, however I was born and raised here in Russia." Abe seemed to lighten up on him a bit.

"So I am guessing you are rooting for Princess Natasha."

"No Your Majesty, I am rooting for Rose's actually." I almost chocked on the drink that I was in the middle of sipping. Everyone looked at me and I just waved them off.

"Well, I appreciate your support of my daughter." Seemed like the old man actually liked Fire Crotch. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I need to steal my daughter away for a moment."

"Of course Your Majesty," Lissa said with a small curtsy. I just rolled my eyes at her as Abe escorted me out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going Old Man?" I asked as he led me into darker room but lit up once we walked in. I looked around and saw that it was an indoor greenhouse. There were so many plants and flowers everywhere. It looked like the gardens but in spring.

"So what are you doing here? I know it's not just a fatherly visit. You never do anything without a reason." I asked him as I walked around and looked at the plants.

"Of course not. Why do anything without a reason?"

"Don't start up with your circular logic." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"No need to be jealous. If you work hard and put your mind to it, you might just inherit my brilliant logic skills someday." I scoffed and gave him a look that said 'get to the point.' "Two weeks ago, they released Adrian."

I paused and I think I felt my blood just go cold. How could they have released him? They told me that he would most likely be there for the rest of his life. Tears formed at my eyes but I knew I had to force them back.

"What?" I said as Abe came forward and gave me a hug. "How? They said-"

"I know," Abe said cutting me off. "But they said that he had made massive amount of improvement that there was no way they could keep him there."

"Is he-" I couldn't finish my thought and thankfully Abe knew what I was going to say.

"He will be returning to his father." That just made my heart sunk even more if that was possible. Adrian's father, Nathan Ivashkov, was Turkey's Ambassador to Russia. So that meant Adrian would be here. With me.

All of a sudden, I felt my knees go weak and I felt my head hit a counter. Then darkness.

[BREAK]

_I was walking back inside the ski lodge from the mountain with my friend Michael. We had spent the entire days on the slopes in the Swiss Alps. My parents finally allowed me to be able to go skiing with a group of my friends from school. _

"_Dude, Rose," Luke said coming up from behind. "You killed it out there." We laughed the entire way in until some random guy stopped me._

_I looked behind me and saw my security team watching him and I felt safe, but looking at this guy, for some reason I felt compelled to go talk to him._

"_I'll meet you guys inside." I said while turning away and walking to the strange guy. He was really good looking. He was tall, medium built, had deep emerald eyes, and __His hair is dark chestnut brown and was styled to be messy._

_He seemed to know who I was because once I got up to him; he gave me a deep bow. "Your highness." He said._

"_Well, since you know who I am, who are you?" I said bluntly. _

"_I am Adrian Ivashkov Your Highness."_

"_Ivashkov does your father-"_

"_My father is a Turkish Ambassador, yes." He said cutting me off, I would have called him out for being rude, but I just let it go. _

"_Please call me Rose." I said giving my hand. _

"_Rose," He said still holding my hand. "I know that we just met, but I was wondering if you would like to go eat dinner with me now?" I was taken back a bit, I wasn't expecting that._

_"I'm gross and sweaty," I said with a disgusted look on my face. "I've been skiing all day."_

_"Sweat isn't a bad thing. Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good…especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration…mmm. Dead sexy." Dude, this guy was getting a little weird for me._

"_I need to go." I said now wanting to be away. _

_"Rose Hathaway, I can't wait to see you again. If you're this charming while tired and annoyed and this gorgeous while bruised and in ski clothes, you must be devastating at your peak."_

_"If by 'devastating' you mean that you should fear for your life, then yeah. You're right." I took my hand from his and walked inside leaving him out there with his now lit cigarette. _

_[BREAK]_

_I sighed as I took my jacket off and handed it to a maid. Caleb and I were forced to go to some stupid charity event that seemed to be boring and never ending. There were no kids there, just really old people. _

_We entertained ourselves by playing 'rock-paper-scissors' under the table until our mother chastises us. I was just so happy to be back home. The first thing I wanted to do was get out of these tights and into some sweats._

"_Hey Rose," I rolled my eyes as I looked behind me and saw Adrian standing behind me with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. Ever since the ski trip, it seemed like he stayed at the palace with his father and was always around me._

_We have become friends but the guy annoys the hell out of me sometimes. "Hey Adrian." I said as I walked away towards one of the sitting rooms. Of course, he followed me._

_"Look, Rose. You don't have to keep up with the hard-to-get thing. You've already got me." He said as we sat down on a couch. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a slight shove. There is no way in hell I would ever date this guy._

_[BREAK]_

"_Well, shit." I mumbled to myself, as I got ready for the day. "I can't believe I am actually falling for Adrian."_

_I was currently studying for some test that I had coming up, but I was just interrupted. A florist stopped by delivering roses to me sent by Adrian. Normally, I hated when people did that, but for some reason, I felt comforted by this gesture._

_So the following hour, I just sat there and stared at the roses thinking about my feelings when there was a knock on the door. It opened up and Adrian walked in. I could instantly smell cigarettes on him, but I think I was getting used to it._

_He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to me. "What are you working on?"_

"_Studying." I said with a groan._

"_Studying's overrated. Just find someone smart to copy off."_

"_Are you saying I'm not smart?"_

"_Hell no. You're the smartest person I know. But that doesn't mean you have to do unnecessary work."_

"_You can't succeed in life if you don't work. Copying from others won't get you anywhere."_

"_Whatever, I copied all through school, and look how well I'm doing today." I rolled my eyes and laughed at that. He was always smoking or drinking and living off of his parents. I know that he was going to follow his father's footsteps, but right now, nope._

_I started telling him about how the old man added 5 more guys to my security team, and that I was annoyed with it. Adrian seemed happy with it because it meant that I would be in less danger and more safe. _

_"Some days I think you're in more danger from yourself than anyone else. You smell like cigarettes, you know." _

_"Hey, I have never, ever said I was perfect. And you're wrong. You're probably the most dangerous thing in my life."_

_We spent several hours talking and when it was time for him to go, he stood up and tried to give me a kiss. I decided that I would be a tease so I just turned my head giving him my cheek._

"_Why are you always so difficult?"_

"_Because you like me that way." I said with a smirk making him grin. "I do not know why you just won't give up on me."_

_"If only it were that easy. You forget: I have an addictive personality. I'm addicted to you. Somehow I think you could do all sorts of bad things to me, and I'd still come back to you."_

_[BREAK]_

_Adrian and I were officially a couple, and Turkey loved it. We were always showing up in the newspapers and magazine and many people thought that we were going to get married. I know I sure did._

_We have currently been dating for over a year and I was coming up onto my 17__th__ birthday. Everyone was so excited and there was going to be a large party, more like ball, in my honor. _

_Things between Adrian and I have been great. After I decided to give him a chance, we were like the perfect couple. _

_Except about 3 months ago, things started to go downhill a bit. Our relationship was fine for the most part, it was mostly Adrian. All of a sudden he was drinking more and smoking more. He started to mumble things to himself and I would wake up and look outside and watch him walk around in the middle of the night._

_I talked to my father about a little bit, it seemed as if he was going crazy. My father said he would watch out for it but try not read so much into it._

_Today we were going to an art exhibit's grand opening. I was all ready and dressed and just waiting on Adrian._

_Finally, he showed up, but he wasn't himself. We got into the limo and I had a chance to really smell him._

_"Are you sober?"_

"_Sober enough." Was all his reply. I tried to talk to him but he just brushed me off every time. I was getting frustrated but when we arrived at the opening, we had to put smiling faces on. We stepped out of the limo and lights were flashing._

_Adrian and I stopped to take a few pictures before heading inside. "Please try to be on your best behavior." Was all I said to him before greeting the owner. _

_We walked around to him and when he was started talking I was about to slap him. All he was talking about was in rhymes, almost as if he was reciting poems._

_So I pulled him to the side and demand an answer. "What the hell is going on with you Adrian? Are you crazy?"_

_"I'm always crazy around you Rose. Here, I'm going to write an impromptu poem for you." He tipped his head back and shouted to the sky: _

_"Rose is in red_

_But never in blue_

_Sharp as a thorn_

_Fights like one too."_

"_Adrian, that makes no sense what so ever!" I replied trying him to quiet down._

_"Art doesn't have to make sense, little princess. Besides, I'm supposed to be crazy, right?" I decided that I didn't want to deal with him so I just left him there._

_For the rest of the night, I didn't say anything to him, I just ignored him. Not that he really noticed, he was too busy downing himself in alcohol. _

_I spoke to one of my security guys and he got Adrian his own limo to take back to the palace early since he was about to pass out. I tried to shake off my embarrassment and tried to talk to other people there. _

"_Was that your boyfriend?" I turned and saw a guy standing there with an amused expression on his face. He was super hot; I almost had to do a double take. "Jesse. Lord Jesse Zeklos, Your Highness." He said introducing himself._

"_Please, call me Rose." I said with a smile. For the rest of the night, I walked around with Jesse and talked to him. I learned that he was the son of a Duke and was actually a very powerful guy. He seemed really nice and genuine. At the end of the night, I gave him my number and invited him over to the palace for lunch some day._

_Part of me felt guilty for doing this to Adrian, but he was probably too drunk to even care._

_[BREAK]_

_Adrian promised me a good time tonight. It was more of his apology for the art gallery opening. _

_He took me out to this late night picnic so we could see the stars, even though I hated the side of Adrian that always drank and smoked, this was the side that I loved. He was always caring and passionate to me. We were in a make-out session before his phone went off. _

_Adrian groaned but sat up to answer it. "Hello?...Busy….you sure….be there soon." He said hanging up the phone and I gave him a look. Usually it is me that has to end our dates short. "I know, but babe, this is a good opportunity." I knew what he was talking about and I just got up and agreed._

_Adrian was part of this group that did a lot of gambling and poker. I didn't really approve, but he rarely listened to me. He took my hand and drove me to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I was actually afraid. I know I have my security, but we told them to stay back. _

_I never have been to one of these so I did not know what to expect. When I got in there, I started coughing. There was cigarette smoke everywhere and even guns. A deep part of me knew that this wasn't going to end well. _

_Walking around the area were girls who almost looked like prostitutes. They were dressed in skimpy outfits and a lot of makeup. I felt conservative in my dress and this was even risqué for a Princess._

_Adrian came over with a wine glass and led me to a table. I was shocked to see a lot of the diplomat's children here, and I could tell they were shocked to see me._

_I stood behind Adrian as he sat down to play. He was doing pretty well when another big guy came up to us. _

_"You got yourself a good one. Young, but that's the best way. Most of these are used and washed-up." He said pointing to me and staring at my chest. I felt violated, and I hoped Adrian would say something, but he didn't, so I had to step up for myself._

_"Don't you dare talk about them like that, or I'll smash that wineglass in your face." I sneered to the man. How dare he say that to his Princess?_

_"Feisty." He said stepping closer to me to the point where I could smell his breath._

_"You have no idea." Adrian said with a laugh and tears were about to come to my eyes. How could he not stand up to him for me?_

"_You should dress her better, you know." The guy said running a finger down my arm until I grabbed him hand angrily and pushed him away._

_"I'm not interested in putting clothes __on__ her." What? I was livid. I reached into my purse and pushed a button that would be sent to my security to come and get me. I needed to get out of here._

_The next thing happened so fast. There was shouting between two guys at the table until one guy pulled out his gun and shot the other guy who was right next to me. The guy's blood splattered on me and then all hell broke loose. Gunshots were going everywhere and all of a sudden I felt my arm just burning. _

_Then Josh, one of my bodyguards, was tackling me. The next thing I knew was I was in the hospital and my parents were there._

"_Kiz, what the hell happened?" Abe started to yell and I started to cry. I told him the entire story and he seemed to get even angry. _

"_Where's Adrian?" I asked. _

"_We need to talk to you about that." My mother said coming up to me, there was no way she was about to tell me that he was killed. I would freak out._

"_The police showed up to the place and arrested almost everyone there, including Adrian." At least he wasn't dead. "However, when he was in jail, something snapped in him."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked looking to Abe._

"_He just went crazy and started mumbling and rocking back and forth. They have placed them in a mental institute." I felt tears come to my eyes and I went to hug Abe when I realized my arm started to hurt. "Be careful Kiz, you got shot in the shoulder. You will have to take it easy."_

_All of a sudden, the door opened and Jesse came rushing in. "Rose, thank God you are okay." He gave me a light hug and stayed with me for hours talking about everything that went down. The crazy part was that he seemed to actually care about me. I told him all about Adrian and he even helped me through a lot of my issues with him._

_[BREAK]_

_I spent most of my recovery back at the palace and I received gifts and cards from all around the country. I didn't know what my parents said in their statement, but it must have made me sound good. _

_After a ton of physical therapy, my arm was close to normal. My heart wasn't. Today was the first day that I was going to go visit Adrian in the hospital. _

_Jesse was going to come with me for moral support. During my recovery, he was really the only friend that I could turn to. It was weird, but he was the exact opposite of Adrian, maybe that was why I liked him around._

"_You sure about this?" Abe said to me as he escorted me to the limos. "You don't have to do this."_

"_I have to." I said and tears were coming to my eyes. "I just, I love him so much Baba. What if I can't handle seeing him like this?"_

"_Oh, Rose. You are young. You've barely lived. Everyone thinks their first love is the only one they'll ever have." He gave me a hug and kiss before helping me into the limo. _

_I gave him a small smile and turned and saw Jesse was already in the limo. "Ready?" I just nodded and looked out the windows. When we left the gates, the paparazzi were going crazy. _

_The ride was silent until we got to the psychiatric hospital that Adrian was staying at. I just sat there for a few minutes before deciding that it was time for me to go. The cameras were there already and taking a ton of pictures._

"_Are you and Adrian still dating?"_

"_Is this your new boyfriend Princess?"_

"_How is Adrian doing?"_

"_What is his diagnosis?"_

_The questions were just coming but I didn't answer any of them. Josh and Jesse were able to block a lot of them out and when we stepped into the hospital, a doctor greeted us._

"_Your highness," He said bowing to me. "I am Dr. Smith, I am Lord Adrian's doctor." I just nodded and we walked and talked. "Adrian has made a lot of improvements since being here. He is still in isolation, but we expect him to start interacting with the other patients within the month."_

_We got to his room and we looking in through the window in the room. I could tell that it was a lavish room, one of their best probably. He was just lying on his bed and staring out at the window. It broke my heart to see him like this._

"_Diagnosis?" I asked, and I knew that he didn't want to answer it since I wasn't technically family, but I gave him a look and he complied._

"_Alcoholic, drug addict, gambling addiction, hallucinations, and mental insanity." He said looking down at his charts._

"_Can I go see him?"_

"_Of course," He said but before I reached for the door he warned me. "He does have restraints on him." I was going to ask why, but decided I didn't want to know the answer._

_I just nodded my head and opened the door and walked in. Adrian didn't turn around to see who it was. "Hi Adrian." He snapped his head over when he heard my voice._

_Looking at him now, it wasn't the Adrian that I knew and love. I slowly walked over to the chair that was next to his bed and sat down._

"_Sorry that I am now just visiting." I said looking down at my hands. Adrian's eyes just kind of glazed over, but I continued to talk. "I was recovering from my gunshot wound and then just spending time with my family. Plus I didn't know what to say to you."_

_We spent the next hour of me just talking to him about everything and anything. He just lay there and didn't say anything._

"_Well, I guess I should go." I said getting up from my chair._

"_Who is that?" He asked as I had my back to him so I just turned around and gave him a questioning look. "That guy with you. Who. Is. He?" He asked through gritted teeth._

"_Lord Jesse Zeklos." I said not even skipping a beat._

"_Get out." Adrian said and I just stood there shocked. "GET OUT!" He screamed and thrashed. Tears were coming down my eyes as the door busted opened and nurses came in with Dr. Smith and gave him something to calm him down. I was crying and Jesse came up behind me and guided me out._

_I just put my head in his chest and cried as we looked through the window at Adrian thrashing around and going crazy. It hurt me so much to see him like this._

[BREAK]

"Rose?" I heard my name being called and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful brown eyes looking back at me. "Roza?" My eyes focused more and I saw that I was back in my suite and Dimitri was standing over me.

"Dimitri?" I asked and Dimitri gathered me in my arms and hugged me. "Thank god you are all right." He said giving me a kiss on the head. "We have been worried about you."

"How long?" I asked still a little bit groggy.

"Two days." Dimitri said motioning towards Mia about something. "Don't worry, your family is still here. They are currently sleeping. It's the middle of the night."

I just sighed and leaned into Dimitri. He climbed up onto the bed with me and I instantly cuddled into him.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

**Another chapter everyone! I hoped you like it! This one was REALLY long so I hope you all REVIEW it like crazy! Get me over 200 reviews! So this chapter focused a lot of flashbacks of Rose and Adrian. This isn't their entire story, there will be more flashbacks, but this just gives everyone an idea. Adrian here seems a little O/C, but this is just him going crazy with Spirit without magic being involved. REVIEW you awesome people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know that it has been awhile since the last update and I am deeply sorry for that! I got surgery not to long ago and I have just been resting and recovering. Also, I have been SUPER busy packing for college! So excited for that. Anyway, here is the next chapter, WARNING: it is just a filler chapter, so not a lot goes on, just some random stuff ha!**

That night I told Dimitri all about Adrian and my relationship with him. How we met, how he started to go crazy, and how he broke my heart.

Dimitri stayed silent the entire time but listened to everything I had to say. He wiped away my tears and hugged me and kissed me when it was over.

"Ambassador Ivashkov arrived yesterday, Rose." Dimitri said making me cringe. If Nathan Ivashkov was here that only meant that Adrian was here as well.

In the morning, Dimitri had to leave for meetings and told me that I had to stay in bed until the doctor cleared me.

Dr. Olendzki finally cleared me that afternoon but instructed that I take it easy. The first I did once she left was change into my running clothes and snuck down to the gym to get a workout in.

I haven't been able to workout in a long time so it was nice to finally get back into the groove of things. Mason ended up joining me after I finished running and we lifted weights together and just talked.

He said that he was worried about me after my fall and felt like he failed. I told him that it was ridiculous, he wasn't even on guard. I feel like whenever I get hurt, he takes it personally.

"I thought the doc told you to take it easy?" He said as I finished bench pressing. I just gave him a big smile and rolled my eyes.

"Since when do I ever listen and follow the rules?" Mason laughed and we finished up our workout. He walked me back to my room and told me that he would be back to be on guard.

Before I walked into my room I quickly called out to him. "Hey Mason, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it Rose?" Mason asked as he walked back towards me.

"I need some books from the library for my project," I started to ask. "Do you think that you could go and grab them for me?"

"Of course." Mason said with a little bow. "Anything you need Princess." He gave me a smirk and a wink before I walked back into my room.

Mia helped me shower and didn't say anything about my workout, which I was thankful for. It was usually Jill who would scold me for breaking the rules.

Once I slipped on a simple day dress, I thought it would be appropriate for me to go down to the Women's Room.

When I got down there, all the other Selected were there and gathered around each other.

"Oh Rose," Natalie said once I walked in. "Good, you're here! Come here," She said coming to grab my hand and pull me towards the other girls. "They released another article about us."

Once I was seated, Sonya started to read;

_It has been several months since the Selection started and the race has been narrowed down. The Palace was once filled with 25 beautiful, eligible Princesses, and now only 6 remain; Princess Natalie Dashkov (20), Princess Camille Conta (18), Princess Sonya Karp (19), Princess Avery Lazar (18), Princess Natasha Ozera (20), and finally Princess Rose Hathaway (19)._

_There hasn't been an elimination in quiet a long time, so all of Russia asks the Prince, when will our new Princess be chosen._

_In our last poll, it was Princess Rose who was in the lead. She still remains the public's favorite, especially with her appearances at local schools, but Princess Natasha in right behind her._

_Other then her beautiful looks, Princess Natasha does have an edge on everyone else; Russia and Norway are very strong allies. It seemed like it wasn't that long ago when our beloved Princess Anastasia, Prince Dimitri's aunt, married Norway's Prince Andrew, Princess Natasha's uncle. _

_Another crowd favorite is Princess Natalie. She is obviously very beautiful, but it is her quiet, reserved demeanor that Russia has fallen in love with. It seems that in every way she is the exact opposite of Princess Rose, who is explained to have a wild personality; but a personality which makes her home country, Turkey, adore her._

_It has been a close race so far but the entire nation is begging for our Prince to finally select our Princess, or at least have an elimination._

Avery and Camille were so angry that they were not mentioned that they just stomped out of the room not even wanting to talk to anyone. Sonya though, just left our group and went to go sit by herself; probably working on her philanthropy project.

"Congrats Rose," Natalie said to me before walking away. She seemed sincere but I couldn't be quiet sure.

"Looks like it will be me and you to the end Princess." Tasha sneered before shoving the paper to me and walking out of the room.

I sat there for about 30 minutes before Lissa showed up. "Did you read the article?" She said running to be basically bouncing with joy.

"Yeah," I said as she sat down next to me, obviously very excited. "The other girls aren't happy with me."

"Forget about them. They're a Princess, they know how important it is for the public to approve of you."

"Yeah," I said trailing off.

"So what happened the other day?" Lissa said lowering her voice. "I heard you had a nasty fall and was out cold for a few days."

"I heard some bad news and it shocked me." I said truthfully. "After that I do not remember much."

"Well, the Prince was so worried about you." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Whenever he could get away from his meetings, he was up in your room."

I smiled at Dimitri; he is such an amazing man. But with Adrian back in the loop, this was bound to get messy.

"Oh, I met this new guy the other day." She said switching the topics. "He was from Turkey, so I asked if he knew you and he did! He said that you guys were really close, what was his name," Lissa tapped her finger on her chin and then perked up when she remembered. "Adrian Ivashkov! He said that his father is an ambassador so he is staying with him here for a little bit."

This was the last thing that I wanted to talk about right now, however, Lissa didn't know that and wanted to continue. "That must be nice, to have an old friend here huh?" She looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I just couldn't. "Rose," When tears started to form in my eyes she got worried. "What's wrong?" But I just got up and left her there calling out for me.

I quickly hurried through the halls with my head down. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it had to be a place where people won't find me.

It was still too cold for me to go outside, so I just aimlessly wandered around the palace. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour. How could this possibly be happening to me right now? I thought that everything was going fine.

_Flashback_

"_Does this make me look good?" I asked my maid for the thousandth time. Tonight was a big charity event that my parents were hosting. Reporters would be there, royalty would be there, and nobles. I had to make sure that I was perfect, especially after the big mishap last time._

"_Rose, you look like the picture of perfection." I turned around and Adrian was standing in the doorway with a single rose. In his face, I could see adoration and love. _

_I smiled as he walked forward and gave me a kiss. "I love you my Rose," He said to me._

Even though Adrian went crazy, we had an amazing year together. Full of laughs, hugs, tears, and just love. It was my first love.

I was walking through the hallways when I noticed a rose on the floor. Instantly I bent down to pick it up, but when I stood back up, Adrian was standing in front of me.

The sight of him shocked me and I couldn't help but gasp. He smiled a sad smile and there were so many emotions running through his eyes.

"Rose," He said stepping towards me but I just stepped back. "Nice to see you out of a hospital." I could hear anger in his voice and I actually understood. I was the reason he was put into a mental hospital.

"Adrian, please," I started but he just got mad.

"I get out of the hospital to find that you are no longer with Jesse, but now in Russia trying to win over a guy who has 25 other girls fighting for him." He said and I could feel my heart start to break. "No letter, call, visit, nothing! After everything we have been through, don't you think I deserved at least that?"

"Yes, but-" I started however, he just cut me off.

"I loved you! I loved you and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!" The Change in his features also caught me by surprise. His voice filled the room. So much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He strode toward me, hand clasped over his chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time."

Tears were streaming down my face. The last thing that I wanted in the entire world was to hurt him, yet I did a pretty good job at doing that.

"I hope you find someone you can't live without. I really do. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to have to try and live without them." Then, he just turned around and let me there, standing in the middle of a hallway with tears streaming down my face.

[BREAK]

A few hours after my incident with Adrian, I just went upstairs to my room. "Mia, could you tell them that I am going to have dinner in my room." Mia just nodded and quickly left the room. Jill just sat there sewing something, and I was glad she didn't try to talk to me.

When there was a knock on the door, Jill stood up and opened the door. Christian walked in carrying several books.

"Apparently," Christian said dropping the books on my desk. "I am your personal deliver." I could tell he was slightly annoyed but I didn't really care.

"Every Princess needs one." I said with a wink causing him to smirk.

"This is probably personal and you either won't tell me or tell me the truth, but are you sure you are okay?" Christian had a serious face on for once and it was slightly weird. "Lissa is worried so I thought I'd ask to make sure."

"Fine." I said in a short tone and he knew to leave it.

"Okay, then," Christian said shoving his hands in his pant's pockets. "I should go."

"Wait...Christian." I called out causing him to turn around to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the books." He didn't say anything. "The ones you gave Mason,"

"Oh. I thought you meant the other books."

"Smartass." I said rolling my eyes causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Later, Rosie." He called out and he shut the door before I could yell at him for calling me that.

I decided that the best way to get over my problems right now was to get busy on my project. Our presentation was really close and I wanted to make sure that mine was perfect.

That night I was a bit sad because Dimitri didn't come and visit me, so I just assumed that he was with another girl. I wanted to be mad about that, but it just seemed like it would be another useless fight, and with everything going on with Adrian, that would be the last thing I need.

[BREAK]

It has been a hard couple of days, but I finally finished my philanthropy project, and today was our big presentation.

All day I have spent in my room rehearsing my speech over and over. Lissa came by and sat down to listen me run through it hundreds of times before it was time for her to go and get ready.

Mia and Jill have been going insane the past few days making sure that my outfit was spectacular. As the got me all bathed and cleaned, I kept murmuring the speech over and over, probably driving them insane.

The best part about this whole project was that it really got my mind off of the whole Adrian issue.

Of course, the dress that I was going to wear tonight was a deep red color. Since this was going to be a formal presentation, it was floor length and I was wearing my fancy jewels.

Mason entered the room while they were putting my finishing touches on. "You ready?" He asked, since he would be escorting me. I nodded and took his arm and he escorted me downstairs.

All the other Selected were there and it was nice to see them again. We have all been so focused on this that none of us saw each other. I could tell that they were nervous but were doing a good job at hiding it.

"Roza," I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there in his suit. It has been a few days since I saw him and it was really good to. I hugged him and he kissed my hair. "Sorry that I haven't seen you since the accident. It has just been so busy," But I just cut him off with a light peck on the cheek.

"It's okay," I said taking his hand. "I have been extremely busy with this." I wished that I got to talk to him longer, but it was time for everyone to take their seats.

We were in a room where the Royal family made a lot of their public announcements and presentations. The room was packed with hundreds of people and cameras.

Everyone was sitting at a table and they were making a huge dinner party out of this. I sat down at the table with the rest of Selected as our dinner was served.

None of us talked to each other, we were just going over our speeches in our heads. I didn't understand why this was so hard for me. In Turkey, I made hundreds of speeches, I guess since we were all trying to win over Russia and make it our new homeland, it added some pressure.

After dinner was finished, it was time for the presentations. Each girl would go up and present her project; at the end of it there would be time for a few questions.

Natalie went up first and talked about the army and recruiting more people to sign up for it. Russia had an advantage over other countries since it was such a large country. She did a good job and I looked over and saw that Dimitri was happy with it.

Camille went next and made a huge fool out of herself. To be honest, I didn't really know what she talked about. She had so many points, that no one could follow a single word she said. At the end of her presentation, no one clapped or asked questions, it was that bad.

Sonya went up next and talked about a program that helped veterans. The only problem with that was she made a lot of references to Austria and some of her information conflicted with Natalie's.

Avery was next and she mostly talked about the little kids. She went on about some program that would help them grow and be the best citizens that they could be. To be honest, hers sucked too. Dimitri tried to put on a brave face, but Viktoria and Sonya had their heads in their hands shaking.

Tasha followed and her topic made me mad. She chose to talk about education, and the worst part, she used parts from my own work in Turkey but put them towards Russia. Not once did she give me credit, but listening to the people, they seem to really like her and her presentation. That just made me furious. I should not have gone after her.

When it was finally my turn to go up, I stood up and smoothed my dress with my shaky hands. I walked up the steps just praying that I wouldn't trip. Once I got to the podium, I looked out and met eyes with Dimitri. He gave me a look of confidence that made me feel like I could do this.

I talked a lot about the poverty of Russia's people and how to help the homeless. I proposed building new shelters and funding them better. Also, I talked about helping the homeless go to school and teach them new trades so that they would be better off and help them get a job. Once I got talking, it seemed like I was on fire. I never had to look down at my notes and it just felt natural to me talking.

The reporters were really honest with their questions but I could tell that they loved my presentation. I answered every question to the best of my ability and was slightly sad when it was over.

I sat down in my seat and Dimitri went up and thanked everyone for coming and said a few things to the Russian people

After it was finished, I had several people come up to me and talk to me about my presentation. I explained to them some details that they might have been confused on and so forth.

I looked across the room and saw Dimitri looking at me. He gave me an encouraging smile and I could tell just from the look in his eyes that I did good.

**Hello everyone! Again, sorry for the delay, but what can I do? Anyway, not the best chapter, more of a filler, but the next shall be better. This weekend I move back to college so hopefully I will find time to write. Just so you all know, the project presentation wasn't a big thing for me, that was why I just slipped it in there. It actually gives me an excuse to cut someone from the Selection soon. Who do you think it will be? Review please! Also, let me know if any of you have ANY ideas whats so ever. I would be pleased to hear them! Especially on what you want to happen with Adrian!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but a new chapter has finally arrived! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!**

"Rose, wake up!" I was being shaken awake and I was not happy. I loved my sleep, who dares interrupt it.

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. Lissa was standing over my bed and I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 3am.

"What is it?" I asked her rubbing my eyes.

"There has been an elimination, two girls dropped out." That caused me to sit up quickly. In all of history, it was very uncommon for girls to drop out of the Selection, let alone two girls drop at the same time.

I quickly got out of the bed and threw a robe on over my nightgown and quickly followed Lissa out of the room. "Wait Liss, why did they drop out?"

"There's no time," She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the staircases. We hit the cold the tile floor and she dragged me through the corridors to Dimitri's study.

One of Dimitri's men opened the door and we were quickly escorted into his study. The first thing I saw was Dimitri standing at his desk. His normal neat hair that was pulled back was now loose and he kept running his hand through it in frustration. His sleeves on his shirt were rolled up and tie was loose, he looked so different then the guy we all see.

I looked around at the other Selected and saw that two were missing: Sonya and Avery. How could Sonya leave? What will I do, she was my only ally in this whole thing?

I caught Dimitri's eye and he just shook his head. "As you all know by now, Sonya and Avery have both dropped out of the Selection." Dimitri said. "They were both attacked and have both decided that they would rather go home then stay here."

"Attacked?" I said confused. Who would do such a thing?

"More like being harassed." Dimitri clarified. "Apparently this has been going on for awhile and they are both now just reporting it. Do not worry, we are going to get the bottom of this and make sure that you are all safe."

"What happened?" I could tell that some were annoyed that I was asking questions, but I wanted to know.

"Someone put glass in their shoes cutting their feet, their rooms had been ransacked, and all of their clothes was destroyed." One of Dimitri's advisors said. "This is what they have reported so we are not sure if other things have happened."

I looked over at Natasha, for some reason, I had an odd feeling that it was her. She seems like she was the only person capable to do it. Besides, that's two less girls competing for Dimitri.

"Each of you will have security around you at all times." Dimitri said looking at us. "I will not allow this to happen again, I will keep you safe." At that statement he looked at me and we connected. I knew that he also meant Adrian.

I couldn't take anymore of this so I just left the room shrugging off Lissa. I could hear them call after me but I just had to get away.

How could Sonya just leave? She wanted this so bad but she was also my only friend who knew what I was going through.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the ballroom on the stairs. Tears started to come out of my eyes; I think I was having a breakdown.

I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I didn't know how long I stayed like that until I felt someone sit down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Dimitri," I said looking up, but it was not Dimitri's brown eyes I saw. Instead I saw Adrian's green eyes staring at me. This time he did not look angry, just sadder. "What do you want?" I asked him.

He leaned forward and wiped some tears that were still on my cheek. "I heard about what happened and I saw you leave the little meeting upset. Thought I would come check up on you."

"Thought you were mad at me. Hated me."

"Rose, nothing in this world could make me hate you." He said giving me a hug. "You forget: I have an addictive personality. I'm addicted to you. Somehow I think you could do all sorts of bad things to me, and I'd still come back to you." After everything that happened to us, he was still there for me.

I started to cry more and he just put his arm around me and pulled me into him. "I am so sorry for what happened. You got so bad, I didn't recognize you, and after what happened at –" I said but he cut me off.

"I know. You did what you did out of love. I can't be mad at you over that. It was stupid, but that's how love is."

"I really am sorry. For everything . . . what happened with Jesse, what I was doing. It was wrong. And I don't understand . . . well, I don't get why you're being so nice to me."

"Should I be mean? Is that the kind of thing you're into?" He gave me one of his sarcastic smiles and that made me laugh.

"I hate it when you're the sane one. That's my job."

"Rose, I can think of many words to describe you, _sexy_ and _hot_ being at the top of the list. You know what's not on the list? _Sane_."

"Okay, well, then my job is to be the less crazy one."

"That I can accept." We both shared a little laugh.

He kissed the top of my head as we became silent. Being with him here really made me miss him. We stayed like that for a bit before he got up and walked out the door passing Dimitri on the way. "She's all yours." Dimitri gave him a cold look as he leaned on the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, I never even saw or heard him come in.

"Long enough." Then he walked forward and sat down next to me.

"Dimitri—" I started but once again tonight, I was cut off.

"I'm not so stupid as to believe that you've completely forgotten about your former boyfriend. I know you think there are others here more suited for me and this life, and I wouldn't want you to rush into trying to be happy with any of this. I just...I just want to know if it's possible..." This was a side to Dimitri I rarely see. He looked so vulnerable, sensitive; his guard was down; just for me.

I leaned over to him and gave him a light kiss. Once I pulled back he gave me a serious smile, "All I want is your promise to stay with me, to be mine. Sometimes it feels like you can't possibly be real. Promise me you'll stay."

"I'll stay." I gave him another kiss, one with more passion in it. "No harassment will keep me away from you." Just like what Adrian did, Dimitri put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"This whole Adrian thing makes it more difficult. Doesn't it?" I just nodded and stared ahead of me. Dimitri looked out at the big ballroom and then back down at me. "Remember when your family came and we had that big ball?" I just nodded again and pictured the grand ball we had when my family had visited, before Delilah killed herself. "We danced. Remember? I was so proud to have you there, in my arms, in front of other people."

"What about the other girls?" Part of me couldn't help but feel jealous. "You are off dating now three other girls and I feel like I am the one cheating on you." I think that it came out a bit harsher then I wanted it to be, but I couldn't help but think that, especially with Adrian being back.

"You're the only person who really knows me. The only person I feel I truly know myself."

"Knowledge isn't love," I contradicted.

I don't think he had a comeback so he just kissed my temple and we sat there for a little bit. "Are you excited to become a King? To be married?" I asked looking up to his gorgeous face.

"Yes and no." He said truthfully look down at me and I could see a personal battle in his mind. I raised my hand and put it on his cheek as he leaned into it and closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's going through your mind?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Do you want to know what my biggest fear is?" His eyes were still close and his voice was serious.

"What?"

"If you became my bride," Well, that wasn't what I expected. "Then I would turn into my father."

"Dimitri—" I couldn't figure out what to say. The past king had died a while ago and I never met him or even knew much about him. "What did he do?"

"He abused us, especially my mother." He said opening his eyes and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Like what kinds of things?"

"Like beating-her-up kinds of things," His eyes got a little hard as his mind went down memory lane.

"Oh God, That's horrible. And she…she just let it happen?" When I look at Olena, I do not see a woman who used to be abused by her husband.

"She did. But I didn't."

"Tell me, tell me you beat the crap out of him." If he didn't I sure would if he was alive.

"I did."

"Wow. You beat up your dad. I mean, that's really horrible…what happened. But, wow. You really are a god."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." I tried to cover up my slip up. Then the next question was hard for me to ask. "Did he ever…to you?" Dimitri just closed his eyes and nodded. My heart just sunk and I just wanted to reach out and make him feel better, but I didn't know how.

"He would just smack me around at first, but then as he got older, and more drunk," He said, "The beatings would get worse. Then I would take more so he would stay away from my sisters." Of course he would take the hits for his family, he's just that type of guy.

I reached up and gave him a kiss not knowing what else to do. "That will never happen to you." I said and he looked at me and started to object but for once, it was my turn to interrupt. "No, you listen to me Dimitri." I said sternly. "You are too good for you to ever turn that way. The way you love, it is so deep. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Part of me really wished that girl were me.

"I love you Rose." He said bending down and kissing me. Then he stood up and took off his shirt. I was speechless because he did look hot, but I was confused on why he was taking off the shirt. Then he turned around and I gasped. All along his back were scars. I stood up and walked towards him.

I ran my hands over the scars and I just wanted to hug him. "Are these,"

"Yes Roza." Then he turned back around and started to put back on his shirt. "I have not told anyone about them except for Dr. Olendzki. Not even my mother knows. You are the only one to know. Can you keep this between us?"

I just nodded my head and he picked me up off my feet to give me another passionate kiss. I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair making him moan against my mouth.

He sat me down and looked down at me and I could see hurt in his eyes. "So do I now have to compete with Adrian over you?" I groaned a little, not wanting to talk about this after a kiss like that. "Wait for you to choose?"

"No," I said backing away from him. "Right now, I'm not choosing him or you. I'm choosing me."

Dimitri groaned in frustration. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be holding on or letting go. I don't want to give up, but if there's nothing for me to hope for, then tell me." He ran his hand through his hair again and it made me feel worse. Everything was going fine until Adrian showed up. "I only wish I knew that you'd actually want to be with me when that time is over... if I propose I want it to be as easy as breathing for you to say yes."

Tears were forming in my eyes because my heart really wanted me to say yes to him but for some reason I just couldn't.

"Love is the most wonderful and terrible thing that can ever happen to you. You know that you've found something amazing, and you want to hold on to it forever; and every second after you have it, you fear the moment you might lose it." I took a deep breath, "Dimitri, I hope you find someone you can't live without. I really do. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to have to try and live without them. Love is a beautiful fear." After I said that I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away from him to my rom.

Tears were streaming down my face until I got back to my room. I silently climbed into my bed as I continued to cry. Tonight was an exhausting night.

[BREAK]

It has been a week since the night with Dimitri in the ballroom. We have both kept our distance and the four of us Selected didn't have any assignments so it has been very boring.

Dimitri was supposed to spend the rest of this time spending as much time as possible with us so he can make his final decision soon. Except, he hasn't spent as much time with me this week.

So I spent most of my time in my room helping Lissa put the final touches on her wedding. Today though I had to push aside all thoughts of Dimitri since today was Lissa and Christian's wedding. I thought that this day would never come but Lissa was beyond excited.

We were all spending our time getting ready. Lissa had hired people to come in and give us mani-pedi's, do our makeup and hair, and had some expensive champagne ready for us. The other bridesmaids, who I didn't really know too well, and I were having a good time with Lissa.

"Rose, can you believe it?" She squealed as the last few pieces of her hair was put together in a beautiful style. With her blonde hair she really looked like an angel. "I am getting married."

"I am so happy for you Liss." I said truthfully. "Since I have arrived in Russia, you have become my best friend and I couldn't be anymore happier for you." She gave me a hug and smiled at me.

"And to think, soon, this could be your wedding to Dimitri!" I tried to smile at the thought, but I couldn't help to think of our last discussion. Lissa was able to see through me. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing Lissa," I said not wanting to bother her with this. "Today is your day, all eyes are on you." I smiled at her and after some thought, she decided to put it aside and be all cheery again.

She stood up from her chair and went over to a table that had a small package sitting on it. "Rose, as my maid of honor, could you please go deliver this to Christian?" I smiled and nodded.

I grabbed the gift from her and walked out of the door. Everyone all throughout the palace was busy running around putting the last finishing touches on the reception that would be held here.

The guys were in a complete different section the rest of us. I knocked on the door to their suite and Dimitri opened the door and was shocked to see me. "Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked, and of course, I remembered that he was Christian's best man.

"Delivering a package to the groom." I said not wanting him to see my hesitation around him. "May I come in?"

Dimitri just stepped to the side and I walked in. The guys were all in their tuxes but their jackets were all lying on chairs. Christian was laughing with some of his other groomsmen and actually smiled when he saw me.

"I have a special delivery for you." I said handing him the package. He smiled and took it from my hands. Christian quickly opened the card first and read it out loud,

"My love," He started, "Can you believe the time has finally arrived. Today I become truly yours. It seems like just yesterday we met and fell in love. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world to have you besides me. I cannot wait to see you soon and become your wife. Love, Lissa. P.S. I'll be the one in white." Christian actually had a few tears in his eyes and I smiled at the moment.

Then he opened up his gift and saw the cufflinks that Lissa had gotten them. On them was their monogram engraved on them. I knew that they were really expensive and she went through a lot of time and effort to find them.

He quickly put them on and then went to open up a drawer. "Rosie," He said making me growl at him for that nickname which only caused him to laugh. "Could you please give this to my bride?"

"Sure thing Pyro." I grabbed the gift and left the room smirking at him. I could feel Dimitri staring at me as I left, but today was Lissa's day, I could not think about him.

I walked back down the hallways to Lissa's suite. When I got there, they were about to put her in her gown. "Perfect timing Rose!" She squealed as she stepped into her gown. Her maids put it on and tightened it for her. "How'd Christian like his gift?"

"He loved it Lissa." I said to her honestly. "In fact, he gave me this to give to you." I held out the box for her and she excitedly took it from my hands.

She tore open the envelope and read it to herself and smiled at his words. Then she set them aside and opened up the box that came with the card. When she opened it she gasped at what was inside.

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace that said 'Mrs.'. She squealed out of excitement and I took it from her and put it on her myself. I stepped back from her to give her a good look. "You look beautiful Lissa." She smiled at me and gave me another hug.

We stayed in the suite for about another 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door. One of the wedding planners popped her head in and told us that it was time to make our way to the church. One of the other bridesmaid grabbed Lissa's train and we walked downstairs where limos were waiting for us.

Lissa and I took up one limo while the rest of the bridesmaids took another. We were able to take the time together to just reflect on our friendship the past year. It only took a few minutes to get to the church and there were a lot of people standing outside cheering.

I got our of the limo first and the crowd went wild and then I reached down and helped Lissa out of the limo. The other bridesmaids were waiting for us and we walked up the stairs of the church, but before we went inside, Lissa turned around and waved to the crowd.

Once we got into the church, it was go time. The wedding planner had us all lined up and the other groomsmen were there too. I gave Lissa a big hug as the doors opened up and the flower girls and ring bearers walked down the aisle. Then one by one, each bridesmaid walked down the aisle with a groomsmen.

When it was my turn to go down, Dimitri walked over and we linked arms. He gave me a small smile and I just turned to look down the aisle. Once we started walking, though, I put a smile on looked down all the way to then end of the church and saw Christian standing there. The church was so large that it took us a little bit to walk down it all.

Once we got to the end of the aisle, I took my spot as the doors opened once more and Lissa starting walking down the aisle. Christian had the biggest smile on his face once he saw his bride.

Lissa finally reached the end of the aisle and turned to me to give me her bouquet. I gave her one last smile before she turned back to face Christian. The ceremony was beautiful and wasn't too long. They opted out for a less traditional wedding more of a modern one. The whole ceremony was over within 45 minutes and both of them wrote their own vows that made me want to choke up.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Ozera, Prince and Princess of Russia and Norway, Duke and Duchess of Omsk. You may now kiss the bride." Technically, since Christian's mother was a Russian princess and his father was a Norwegian prince, he got both of the titles except rarely anyone addressed him as his highness.

Everyone stood up and clapped as Christian and Lissa kissed and then faced the crowd. I smiled at my best friend's happiness and I couldn't help my wandering eye over to Dimitri.

He was staring right at me, almost like he was staring into my soul. Chills ran down my back and I stepped forward and took his arm as we walked down the aisle behind Lissa and Christian.

After we all were out of the church, we all stuffed ourselves into the limos and headed back to the palace for the reception.

When we arrived back at the palace, the other Selected girls had arrived from the wedding and were waiting for Dimitri. I rolled my eyes at them and tried to push my jealousy back when I saw the attention he gave them once he saw them.

We all filled into the ballroom where there were tables all set up and a dance floor too. Slowly, all of the guests filled the room and were taking their assigned seats. I was sitting at the table with the rest of the Selected, Lissa, Christian and I. So I sat down and picked up my glass of champagne waiting for Christian and Lissa make their appearance.

"You look beautiful Rose," I looked up and saw that Natalie was sitting down next to me.

"Thank you Natalie." I felt bad for her sometimes. Out of everyone in this competition, she was always overlooked. Camille had the looks, Tasha had the connections, and I had Dimitri's heart. She was just there and no one really paid attention to her.

"After yesterday, this is a good distraction from everything." I just took a sip of my drink not really caring what she said. "I wonder who did all of those things to Sonya and Avery. It is a shame isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I would have said something else, but the doors opened and Lissa and Christian made their big entrance. We all clapped for them and they soaked it all in before sitting down at the table signaling the start of dinner.

"Thank you guys so much for being here," Lissa said to us all as we all started eating. "I know it means a lot to us." She looked over at Christian and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed and I made a gagging sound causing in them breaking apart and Lissa laughing and Pyro giving me a dirty look.

"I cannot wait for the honeymoon." Christian said as payback. I just rolled my eyes and started eating my dinner.

The food was extremely good, which one would expect from a royal palace. During dinner, the conversation was mostly between Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and the Selected. I just sat back for once and didn't try to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dimitri said standing up. "It is now time for the traditional bride and groom dance." We all clapped as Lissa and Christian walked onto the ballroom floor and started slow dancing. I looked on at them in sadness; I wish that I would be able to find that type of love with someone, someone who doesn't have three other girls competing for him.

The next thing I knew, Dimitri was pulling Tasha onto the dance floor and was twirling her around causing many people there to gasp and look at me. I just tried to keep a brave face on even though I hated seeing him with her.

More people went onto the dance floor and I felt so alone. Just then there was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw Adrian standing there in a clean tux.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" He asked holding out his hand to me. I just smiled and took his hand. He led me out to the dance floor where we danced, and when I felt someone staring at me, I turned around and saw Dimitri looking at me while Tasha had rested her head on his chest. I just turned away from him and focused on Adrian. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Rose." He said looking down at me. "If he's too much of an idiot to see that, then he's well, an idiot."

I laughed at his comment and was thankful for him right now. "Yeah well, we had a little bit of a scuffle last night."

"So?" Adrian said knitting his eyebrows together. "We had fights all the time and yet what we had was special. He's being a stubborn prince." I laughed and just finished the dance with him.

The rest of the night went so well and too soon it was time for Lissa and Christian to leave. After their departure though, the party was still going on,

I danced with a lot of people, but the one person I wanted to dance with, was too busy with the three other Selected. Finally, after such a long day, I was ready to call it a night.

I said goodbye to some people and went over to Dimitri. For once tonight, Tasha wasn't attached to his side. For that I was excited for. He looked over at me and smiled once I was near him.

"Hey Roza," He said pulling me close to him. "I have missed you so much tonight." Dimitri bent down and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. "Can we talk tonight Roza? I don't like how things ended last night." I just nodded and pulled out of his arms.

Once I was out of his arms, I walked back to my room with Mason by my side. Dimitri wasn't joking when he said our security would always be by my side.

We walked up the stairs in quiet, which was different for us. Normally we are always talking and joking but with everything, I just wanted to retreat into myself.

When I got to my room, the first thing I noticed was something was wrong. My door wasn't close, but it wasn't open. It looked as if it broke from force. Mason saw it right away and automatically pulled me behind him and called for backup.

Eddie was there in a heartbeat and we all went in together. The sight that I saw in front of me made me scream. My windows were broken, Jill and Mia were laying on the floor with blood around them, my bed had been slashed, all the furniture was broken and sprawled all over the floor, and pictures of me with a big red X was thrown all over the room.

The door to my bathroom was open and I slowly walked in there hoping it was untouched. I slid on the floor when I saw it too. The bathtub was filled with red water, almost as if it was filled with blood. All of my perfume bottles were broken on the floor, and written on the mirror was "YOURE NEXT" written in blood.

**Cliffhanger! Who do you guys think it is behind this? Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! And this is a bit longer of chapter for your long wait! REVIEW! Let's get to 300 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Can't believe in just 10 chapters I already have over 300 reviews! You guys are amazing and please keep it up. In reward, here is the next chapter.**

I do not know how long I sat there crying on the floor. It could have been seconds, minutes, days, years, I don't know. I just couldn't understand why someone was going after me.

Then it clicked in my mind. I knew who did it. It was Tasha. She has been so ruthless about this entire competition and has tried everything to get people to leave so she could win.

She was some sick psychopath that would do anything to be Queen. Even kill people. That reminded me: Jill and Mia. I quickly crawled from the bathroom to my bedroom to where they were still laying in a pool of blood.

Tears were streaming down my face and I just prayed that they were alive. I quickly reached them and listened for their breath. Mia seemed to be breathing just fine, so she must have been just unconscious. Jill on the hand was barely breathing and she seemed to have a bigger gash on her forehead.

Mason was on the phone barking out orders while Eddie trying to document everything. "Mason," I said calling out to him. He quickly turned to me to make sure that I was okay and then came over to me. "Get someone in here to take them down to the infirmary. They need medical attention stat." Mason just stood up and dialed some number and was barking out more orders to people.

In the matter of just a few minutes, there were people in there that took Mia and Jill and said that they would be checked out immediately. "Inform me on their status every hour." I demanded and they just nodded and took them out of the room.

People were flooding into the room to start to clean up the mess so I went back into the bathroom. I closed the door and fell to the floor and sat there. I put my head in my hands and started crying; not being able to hold it in anymore.

There was a knock on the door but I decided that I would just ignore it. I just needed to be alone. The knocking continued and I just screamed, "Go away."

"Roza," I knew that voice which caused me to cry even more. The door opened and closed again. The next thing I knew, I was being gathered into Dimitri's arms. He held me tightly and stroked my hair while muttering something to me in Russian.

After a while, when I had no more tears, he pulled me back so he could look at me. He caressed my face and pushed hair behind my ear. Then with his thumb he started to wipe off the lone tears. "Roza, I am so sorry." I looked in his eyes and saw pain, hurt, and regret. "I failed you. I told you I would keep you safe and I didn't. I am so sorry."

I didn't know what to say so I just did the one thing I could think of. I took his face into my hands and kissed him. He responded and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow, as if this was our last kiss. Dimitri shoved his hands into my hair and pulled me even closer to his body.

I turned my body so I was now straddling him and ran my fingers through his hair. His mouth broke from mine and he started kissing my jaw and started kissing my neck. I leaned my head back and tried to suppress the moan that was forming; there were still people in the other room.

Dimitri eventually detached his lips from my neck and gave me a passionate kiss before looking me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with genuine concern in his eyes. I loved it when he put his guard down for me, I feel like I am one of the few people who really see Dimitri for who he is.

"I'll live." I said shrugging not wanting to talk about it.

"Rose-" He said starting to object, but I just stood up.

"Thank you for your concern Dimitri." I said brushing my hands on my dress. "I need to go check up on my maids." I felt bad for just leaving him once again, but right now, I just couldn't think.

Dimitri stood up and followed me out of my room towards the infirmary. "You don't have to come in with me." I said outside of the room.

"I want to be with you." He said and I just nodded and walked into the room.

"Your highness," A nurse said to us when we walked in. "We were just about to come update you on your maids like you requested."

"Are they okay?" I asked genuinely worried for my friends, they might be maids but I trusted them with my life and secrets.

"Mia has a severe concussion but will be just fine. We want to keep her here for a few days for observation." I just nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Jill had a severe laceration in her head that the doctor is working on now. Her health is fine but we are going to keep her here for awhile."

"Thank you for everything you have done." I said to her. "Am I able to see them?"

"Not tonight Princess. They both need to rest and heal. And both are unconscious." I sighed wishing I could see both Mia and Jill for myself. However, I understood and just nodded. I thanked the nurse once again and decided that it was time to leave.

I started walking in the halls finding myself exhausted. However, I realized that I did not have a room to sleep in. I sat down on some steps and Dimitri sat down next to me.

Out of instinct, I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer engulfing me in his warm body heat. Dimitri kissed me on top of my head and started murmuring things in Russian again.

I slowly felt myself fall asleep, the rest of the world slipping under my exhaustion.

[BREAK]

I woke up in the early morning and I looked around my surroundings wondering where I was. The arms that were around my waist tightened and I was pulled closer to the body holding me.

I took a sniff of the area and immediately recognized Dimitri's aftershave. Dimitri must have brought me to his room after I fell asleep on the stairs. Part of me knew that this was wrong and if someone found out, it would cause a lot of rumors. However, the other part of me smiled and snuggled closer into his warm chest and I fell back asleep.

[BREAK]

The next time I woke, there was light streaming through the large windows. I rolled over and saw that the bed was empty. Part of me was sad that I didn't wake up to Dimitri this time. I stretched out as I lay there and looked around the room.

I was in a very large bed, bigger then a king size that was for sure. Across the room was a large stone fireplace with white couches in front of it. The walls were grey and there was dark hardwood floor.

Along one of the walls there was bookcases that were filled to the brim with books. An entire wall was made up of windows and there were glass French doors that lead to a balcony. There were four other doors; one was the bedroom door, closet door, and the bathroom door. I did not know what the other door was but I was getting curious.

Before I could get out of bed, a door opened up right next to the bed and a shirtless, wet Dimitri walked out of the room. He was in just a towel and I could tell that he got out of the shower.

At first he didn't notice me watching him and I just admired his body. He had well defined muscles but on his back were the scars.

Before I could look any more, he turned to me and saw that I was awake.

"Sorry," He said looking down at his towel. "I didn't expect that you would be awake just yet." I just blushed and tried not to stare at him while I lay in his bed. This was not a weird situation at all. "I went and worked out this morning, I thought I could shower and get dressed before you woke."

"It's fine." I said coughing to clear my throat. "What time is it?"

"About 10." He said going to gather some of his clothes. "I had some of your clothes brought up." Dimitri pointed to a neat stack of clothes sitting on one of the ottomans. "I will be right back."

Once Dimitri was back into the bathroom, I slowly got out of bed and went over towards to the clothes and looked at them. There was a pencil skirt and a blouse picked out for me. I rolled my eyes, at least it was better then a long dress.

I quickly stripped out of my old clothes and slid on the pencil skirt. I had just zipped it up and grabbed the blouse when I heard a gasp behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Dimitri staring at me.

I tried to come up with the best thing to say so I went with my usual Rose sarcastic sentence. "See something you like Comrade." I could see lust cloud his eyes as he just stared at me.

Dimitri quickly walked over and grabbed my by the waist and pulling me up towards him. "Plenty." He growled and then slammed his lips to mine. I smiled and eagerly returned the kiss. This type of kiss was animalistic almost; it was needy.

We broke away for breath and he stepped back. "Put your shirt on," He said giving me one more look. "I have something to show you."

I quickly buttoned up the blouse and tucked it into the skirt and slid on the heels that were there as well. My hair looked decent so I figured I was ready.

Once I was done, Dimitri took my hand and led me over to the fourth door that I didn't know what it led to. "None of the other girls have seen this, so don't go bragging about it." I just nodded and he opened the door. There was a secret hallway with another door on the end.

We walked through the hallway and opened up the door. Inside was a huge room that looked similar to Dimitri's room except it was opposite. On the opposite side of the room there was a huge bed with two doors next to it, one for the bathroom and other for the closet. On the wall next to where we were standing was a huge fireplace. Then the other wall was a huge window as well and another glass French door for the balcony.

"This is the Princess Suite." Dimitri said showing me around. Unlike his room though, this room was bare, like no one has ever lived in it. "It is reserved for my wife. If you are chosen to be my wife, you will come and live in here. You will be allowed to decorate it however you like. Then when we are coronated later on as King and Queen, you will officially move into the Queen's Suite."

I just looked around the room and tried to picture myself here. It was becoming more surreal that I was close to becoming Dimitri's wife. Being here with him made me forget about the attack last night.

Dimitri walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Do you like it?" I just nodded and kissed his cheek. "Come on, we better head downstairs." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and downstairs to the dining room.

None of the other girls were there since they probably ate earlier so it was just us. We ate in silence as he read reports that his assistant gave him. As I was finishing my breakfast, the door opened and a maid walked in and came over to me.

"Her majesty has requested your presence in the Belikova room when you have finished your meal." She whispered. I took the napkin that was on my lap and wiped my mouth and turned to Dimitri.

"Go ahead." He said. "I will talk to you later." I nodded and made my way to the Belikova room.

When I got there, none of the other Selected was there. Olena was sitting at one of the couches talking to Viktoria while holding baby Natalya. They both looked up when I walked in and smile.

"Rose," Olena said. "Please sit down." She motioned to an empty chair. "I am so glad that you made it."

"Thank you for having me." I said politely.

"How are you doing? We heard about what happened last night and we wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I am a little shaken up but I am not physically hurt." I said honestly.

"Good, we don't want any of you girls getting hurt." She had genuine concern in her eyes so it was good that she really cared about us. "How are your maids? I heard that they were both attacked."

"They both had some head wounds, but the nurse said that they will both make a full recovery."

"Well, until they can return to their duties," Olena said. "I am going to give you two of my personal maids, Sydney and her sister Zoe. They are both young, around your age, and they are both fantastic. I think you will really enjoy them."

I was shocked that she would do that for me. "Your majesty, I couldn't-" But she stopped me by raising her hand.

"Please, I insist." She reached out and took my hand. "You are at a point in the Selection where you need to look your best all the time. Besides, it's only proper. And I have told you several times Rose, call me Olena." Olena had a smile on her face, which made it so much more comforting.

I thanked her several times and she just smiled and said not to worry about it. I spent several hours in there talking to both Olena and Viktoria. It was actually a lot of fun and it took my mind off what was happening.

It was getting later in the afternoon when Olena stood up. "Well, I believe that it is time for dinner. " Both Viktoria and I stood up and we followed Olena to the dinning room.

When we arrived, everyone was already there and we walked over to our seats and just sat down.

"Sorry for making you all wait." Olena said addressing everyone. "We seemed to have let the time slip from us." She smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling like I belong.

I caught Dimitri's eye and he gave me a large smile making my insides churn. Sometimes I still couldn't believe this man was in existence.

Dinner went fine, the other girls didn't really talk to me like usual, but I just got over it.

After dinner, Dimitri pulled me away from everyone and we walked down to his study. We got in there and he locked the door. He walked over and sat down at his desk and I followed him. I sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you have a good afternoon with my mother?" He asked with a curious tone.

"I did actually." I said truthfully looking at him in the eye. "Your mother and sister are very welcoming. I enjoyed talking to them today. I hope I could do it again tomorrow."

"I will talk to my mother about it tonight." He said giving me a small peck. "Speaking of which, they told me that your room has been cleaned up and is spotless. They said that it is ready for you to sleep in tonight."

Part of me cringed at the thought but I didn't want to say anything about it out loud. Dimitri, understanding just hugged me closer to him.

"If you are not ready, I understand." He said pushing hair out of my face. "We can find you a different room to stay in for the remaining time of the Selection, or-" He trailed off and I was curious.

"Or what?" I asked curious. He just looked away and then looked right into my eyes as he said what was on his mind.

"Or you can stay with me again." My face started to heat up from a blush and my heart just started fluttering. "If you want to that it…" he trailed off again.

"I would love to." I said truthfully. He gave me a smile and another kiss. "Now, let me go check up on Mia and Jill and I will meet you there." I gave him a wink and slid off of his lap.

I gave him another quick kiss before walking out of the study. There were some of his men waiting outside and they nodded at me before walking in and shutting the door once more.

I just rolled my eyes at it, but figured I should get used to that. If I married Dimitri, I was marrying the country, and everyone in it.

Just thinking about marrying him made me very happy today. I realized in that moment that all I wanted was to win this Selection and become Dimitri's wife. Being Queen wasn't even the important part for me. Just being with Dimitri was all I wanted.

As I was walking to the infirmary, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I was thinking about Dimitri and me.

I should have been paying attention because of nowhere, something hit me in the head causing me to fall down on the floor and my whole world went black.

**Here is the update! It is a bit short, but filled with a lot of Dimitri and Rose fluff! But I left it with a cliffhanger again….my bad guys. Haha! So what do you think will happen? Who's behind all of this? Well, review and you will find out soon enough! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
